Sexe et Romance
by Lufna
Summary: Luffy, adolescent de 17 ans, en pleine découverte de la sexualité et de la romance, porte toutes ses envies sur Ace, un jeune qui est loin d'être doux et spécialement romantique. Si en plus une mère alcoolique et un père absent se rajoute. !Yaoi,Lemon! !OOC/AU! !Rated M!
1. Prologue

**Hey, mes Loulous ! On commence avec une toute nouvelle fiction ! Elle est basé sur un petit Luffy qui veut découvrir les joies du sexe et de la romance avec la personne la moins faite pour au monde. Bien sur, je parle de Ace *désolé Zoro, peut être une prochaine fois*.  
><strong>

**Je me suis inspiré d'un film pour faire cette fiction, si vous l'avez déja vu: "_Oui, mais..."_ Bon film français sur la comédie dramatique. Je vous le conseille.  
><strong>

**Je prévois une vingtaine de chapitre environ. Une quinzaine minimum et une trentaine maximum. Des petits moments bouleversant et d'autres comique. Je vous laisse avec ce prologue, la suite pour la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Luffy<strong>**  
><strong>

Sexe. C'est le mot qui hante ma vie en ce moment. Il ne se passe aucune une journée sans que j'y pense. Et ça...c'est loin d'être top, avec une mère alcoolique qui s'inquiète pour un rien, et avec un père formidable mais...absent.

- Tu vas où mon poussin ? Demande une voix folle d'inquiétude

- Au lycée, maman, au lycée...

- Fait attention mon chéri, regarde bien de chaque côté avant de traverser la route, ok ?

- Oui maman...

Voila, c'est mon quotidien. J'descends les marches de mon immeuble deux par deux, et marche d'un pas lent vers mon lycée. Il est même pas encore sept heure du matin que les rues sont déja bondées, et ça me met directe de mauvaise humeur. Je croise un couple qui s'embrasse à pleine bouche sans se soucier des regards indiscrets. Sexe. Et voila, ça recommence. J'pense qu'à ça...on pourrait dire que je suis "en pleine découverte du sexe" et...c'est exactement ça. Jamais je n'ai été autant obsédé par le sexe de toute ma vie. Tiens, en ce moment j'peux même plus manger de banane ou de concombre ! Et avec ma mère qui pense que j'suis malade...

J'arrive dans mon lycée, et j'me balade sous le préau. J'suis en avance, Zoro n'est pas encore là...ou il est perdu, au choix. La porte des toilettes s'ouvre et une fille en sort essoufflé, vite suivi d'un gars qui remonte sa braguette, peinard.  
>Portgas D. Ace. Avec tout ce qu'on raconte sur lui, je ne serais même pas étonné si j'apprends, un jour, qu'il s'est tapé la moitié du lycée. En même temps, il est bisexuel et change de partenaire tous les deux semaines au moins. Mais putain, ...qu'est ce que j'ai envie de lui par moment. Ses cheveux sont un peu longs, et des mèches légèrement ondulées lui retombent sur la nuque et encadrent son visage, qui est simplement magnifique. Des yeux en amande noirs brillants, parfaitement associés à son sourire joueur et charmeur. Et des taches de rousseur follement attirantes. Il est parfait. On échange un regard, et il me fait un clin d'oeil. Aw.<p>

Ok, du calme les hormones ! c'est bon, il repart avec sa copine, bras sur son épaule. Et ce putain de bras me rends vert de jalousie. Ça me fait doucement rire aussi, j'suis jaloux alors qu'on est même pas ensemble, pourtant...  
>Je le lache pas du regard. À la pause de dix heure, il discutait avec ses amis. Marco et Thatch. Je le dévore des yeux, m'imaginant une scène de nous deux, dans un lit, nos langues se touchent et ses mains qui parcourent mon torse..<p>

- Tu m'écoutes Luffy ?!

- Hein ?! heu..pardon Zoro, j'étais ailleurs.

- J'avais remarqué. Toujours Ace ? Soupire-t-il

- Mmh.

Mon regard se retourne vers lui et je le vois en train de filer une capote à un gars. Ha oui, j'ai oublié de préciser qu'Ace est le "fournisseur de préservatif" officiel de lycée. Quand il s'agit d'un plan cul, tout le monde passe par lui, et ça le gène pas, il en a dans toutes les poches.

- Tu vas baver Luffy. Pouffe Zoro

- Il est beauuuu...!

- Ouais mais oublie. Lui et toi, c'est impossible.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Il fera comme comme les autres, il te jettera après t'avoir culbuter.

Je baisse la tête. Zoro ne dit pas ça pour me faire du mal, au contraire. Il veut que mon bien mais moi, je veux Ace... Il faut au moins que je tente ma chance. On a jamais rien sans rien arpés tout.

- Il est nul en math. Dis-je toujours en fixant Ace

- De quoi ?

- Ce serait un bon début, si je lui donner des cours par correspondance.

- Mmh, fait gaffe, j'le sens pas ce mec. Trop brutal.

Je fais un sourire vainqueur et la sonnerie retentit. Bon okay, j'ai peut être parlé un peu vite pour les cours. Jamais j'aurai le courage d'aller voir Ace. Bon,...j'irai lui demander à la fin du cours. Plus le temps passe, et plus je stress. Ça devient glauque là... j'ai passé l'heure à fixer son dos, les mains crispées sur ma table- je pense avoir laissé une trace d'ailleurs. Je griffonne mon numéro et quelques dates et heures sur un bout de papier juste quelques secondes avant que ça sonne. Tout le monde se lève, et au lieu de me diriger vers la porte, j'inspire un bon coup et m'approche d'un pas hésitant vers Ace.

Je lui tapote l'épaule, et il me regarde avec ses yeux charbon. Aw. Je m'entends même plus parler, et j'ai le coeur qui fait du 100 à l'heure. Qu'est ce que je dis là ? j'en sais rien, si ça se trouve, je dit n'importe quoi...putain, j'ai envie de sauter dans un fleuve, les pieds dans du béton. Sans contrôler mon corps, je lui tends le bout de papier et là...il hoche la tête, et me fait un des plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Tellement charmeur, ravageur.

Doucement, les hormones, doucement...

* * *

><p><strong>Voila le prologue. J'espère que vous allez rester avec moi, et que la suite vous donne envie ! À la semaine prochaine mes Loulous !<strong>

**_Lufna_**


	2. Le cinéma

**Heya ! Nous voila pour la suite, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre *part en courant au Japon* **

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Luffy<strong>

J'ai l'air un peu con comme ça, en étoile de mer sur mon lit, avec ce stupide sourire. Mais j'peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai des tas de raisons de le faire; papa vient faire un tour à la maison, ça aller faire un mois que je l'avais pas vu.  
>Pour ce qui est de maman, c'est une toute autre histoire. Elle va encore se saouler, et papa fera sûrement rien contre car il sera déja parti, en me laissant de nouveau seule...<p>

- Mon poussin, ça va ?

La voix de ma mère résonne à travers la porte. Putain, j'peux même plus rester dans mon lit plus de dix minutes sans qu'elle en devienne folle.

- Ça va m'man.

- T'es sûr ? Tu veux que je te fasse un chocolat ? Un croissant ? Demande-t-elle en entrant sans permission

- J'suis juste rester au lit dix minutes de plus...

- J'ai cru que t'étais malade, tu restes jamais aussi longte-

- Ça va ! Je me lève..

Elle quitte ma chambre, et je l'imagine presque avec un sourire triomphant, tiens. Je me plie toujours à ses caprices et je fais tout pour la rendre heureuse, même si parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait tout mon malheur. Merde, j'dois pas penser ça d'elle, mais ...si je me "défoule" pas dans mes pensées, j'ai vraiment peur de lui faire du mal - je pense notamment à la fois où elle est rentrée dans ma chambre pendant que je prenais ma douche, et qu'elle a fouillé partout dans mes affaires; journal intime, téléphone, ordinateur. J'ai juste fermer m'a gueule, et j'ai laissé passer, comme toujours. J'suis comme ça, j'prends même pas la peine de me défendre. D'ailleurs, Zoro me l'a souvent reproché.

J'enfile mes vêtements, en même temps que je fais mon sac - faut vraiment que j'prévois mes affaires de cours en avance, au lieu de tout faire un speed. Quelque chose vibre dans ma poche, et je sors mon portable.

"_Une petite pensée pour moi, j'vais pas y survivre XD_"

Je pouffe de rire; Zoro est en stage avec son entraineur d'escrime. À ce qu'il parait, ce prof, est vraiment sans pitié. Alors si Zoro redoute à ce point ce stage, j'suis sûr que ce type à un grain.

Je range vite fait mon bureau, et je remarque des feuilles d'exercices remplies de calculs.  
>Ça va faire deux semaines qu'Ace vient chez moi pour les cours; parfois c'est moi qui vais chez lui. J'essaye de garder un air serieux, et de lui faire des vrais cours, même si je remarque bien que des fois, c'est comme si je parlais dans le vide. Quand on prend des pauses, je me mets à lui parler sans m'arrêter, j'pense toujours qu'il va en avoir marre, et se barrer. Mais bien au contraire, ce qui m'a surpris, c'est que j'le fais rire. J'lui parle de mes goûts et j'raconte des blagues et il fait pareil. Ma mère n'est pas encore dans les sujets de conversation, j'veux pas parler d'elle; tant que j'peux, je l'ignore.<p>

J'prends en vitesse mon déjeuner, et file vers le lycée. Papa sera là en fin d'après-midi, ce qui laisse à maman le temps de tout bien ranger dans l'apparte...et de prévoir ses bouteilles d'alcool. Bon, ...faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à elle.

.

**Pov Ace**

- Sérieux ?

- Si, j'te jure qu'il m'a foutu un heure de colle juste pour ça l'autre.

- Hey, Ace ! Tu regardes quoi là ?

- Laisse Marco. Il se sent sûrement seule. Il aurait peut être pas dû quitter Bonney aussi vite.

Bon, ils m'énervent mais je les tuerai plus tard; pour l'instant, j'suis occuper à autre chose. Marco et Thatch sont sympas mais parfois je me retiens de pas leurs faire bouffer un banc. J'ai dû accepter un stupide pari juste pour qu'il me foutent la paix; celui qui aura la pire note en math à l'interro d'aujourd'hui, devra venir au lycée torse nu en se marquant "_J'ai froid_" dans le dos. Géniale, en plus j'ai pas révisé..c'est pas pour rien si j'ai redoublé trois fois.  
>Je jette un coup d'oeil aux grilles, et j'vois Luffy qui arrive enfin, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. j'aime bien le voir de cette humeur, j'le trouve plus craquant comme ça.<p>

- Hey, Luffy !

Il me regarde et m'offre un magnifique sourire. J'adore quand il fait ça. J'cours vers lui, et j'fouille dans ma poche.

- Tiens, cadeau. Tu m'as dit que t'aimais bien collectionner des figurines de ce genre, alors voila.

- Wouha ! Merci Ace, il est trop mignon !

C'est une petite figurine en verre d'un renne avec un chapeau rose, et Luffy aime bien ce genre de chose, j'en ai vu plein chez lui. Il la regarde des étoiles dans les yeux, puis j'le vois qui semble gêné, il doit sûrement pas savoir comment me remercier dans l'immédiat. Légèrement hésitant, il m'embrasse sur la joue. J'lui fais un sourire et je commence à partir vers Marco et Thatch.

- Heu, ...Ace attends !

- Hmm ? Demandé-je surpris

- Heu..un..un ciné, ça te dit ? C'est moi qui paye..balbutia-t-il le rouge aux joues

- Pas d'problème, ça marche.

- C'est vrai ?! On commence à 15h, on aura le temps de se voir un film à la pause de midi ?

- Ok.

J'lui laisse un baiser sur le coin des lèvres et la sonnerie retentit..et merde, j'avais presque oublié ce foutu pari sur l'interro de math..j'le sens pas cette histoire.

.

.

.

**Pov Luffy**

J'entre dans la salle de cinéma avec Ace. J'contemple encore le petit renne en verre qu'il m'a offert et j'le range soigneusement dans mon cartable. J'suis content de ma note en math, papa sera sûrement fier, comme d'habitude. Le prof de math prends un malin plaisir à faire la correction devant toute la classe en disant l'appréciation à voix haute. C'est souvent des moments à en mourir de rire; surtout quand le tour d'Ace vient. J'me demande bien à quoi mes cours servent - même si à la base c'était juste pour passer du temps avec lui, autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié. Mais j'me demande pourquoi il avait l'air autant déprimé en voyant sa note. On se trouve des sièges, et la salle devient de plus en plus bondée.

- ..Lu' ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu seras pas surpris si d'ici quelques jours j'arrive au lycée torse nu ? me demande-t-il avec un petit sourire

- Pour être honnête, venant de toi, pas tant que ça.

Il rigole et se tourne vers moi, en posant sa main sur ma nuque et m'attirant légèrement à lui. Putain, ...j'ose même pas imaginer les couleurs de mes joues là. j'arrive à sentir son soufle sur mes lèvres. À quoi il joue sérieux ?!

- j'peux te d'mander quelque chose ?

- O-Oui..

- Qu'est ce que tu ferais, si un trèèèès beau jeune homme d'environ 20 ans, était à côté de toi, son visage à quelques centimètres du tien et qu'il s'approchait de tes lèv-mmh.

J'le laisse pas finir, mes lèvres se pressent contre les siennes. Il clignote plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de les fermer et d'approfondir le baiser. J'passe mes deux bras autour de son cou et ses mains caressent doucement mes hanches. Je gémis fortement quand je sens nos langues qui s'entremêlent. C'est tellement bon, j'ai jamais été embrassé de cette façon avant. Les lumières s'éteignent et une personne proteste contre mes légers gémissements. Ace lève doucement son majeur vers elle, juste quelques secondes avant de se retrouver dans le noir, et j'éclate de rire.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais, j'avais dis en fin d'après-midi et il est un peu 22h30..gomen *se protège avec son clavier*<strong>

**Merci pour les commentaires, et à partir de ce chapitre j'y réponds. J'espère vous gardez encore longtemps avec moi, et que cette fiction est à votre goût ;) À la prochaine pour la suite qui sort vendredi après-midi ou soir *là j'prends mes précautions XD***

**_Lufna_**


	3. Premier plaisir

**Heya !**

**Nous voila pour un nouveau chapitre, désolé du retard, le prochain chapitre sortira plus tôt pour me faire pardonner :D *une technique pour pas se faire descendre ? noooooon***

**Le prénom de la mère de Luffy ne sera pas révélé dans ce chapitre, mais vous pouvez toujours deviner ;) *moi sadique ?***

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Luffy:<strong>

Le film est terminé tandis, que la salle se vide peu à peu. Ace se sépare de mes lèvres et je grogne légèrement.

- Encore un, soupiré-je, suppliant

Ace sourit, et m'embrasse de nouveau en frottant doucement ses hanches contre les miennes; j'me sens bien dans ses bras. Je souris en repensant à notre premier baiser. À la façon dont-il s'y est prit; à la façon dont-il m'a fait rougir; à la façon dont-il m'a embrassé. Ce c'est passé tellement vite, mais comment j'aurai pu refuser ? De plus que c'était ce que je souhaitais depuis le début, sortir avec lui.  
>Si Zoro etait là et qu'il voyait ça, j'suis sûr qu'il se jetterait sur Ace, et je m'en ramasserai une au passage. Mon père me ferait une leçon de morale, et ma mère en ferait littéralement un malaise; bien qu'elle soit au courant de mon homosexualité. J'ai vraiment l'impression que tout le monde est contre mes choix.<br>Nos lèvres se séparent et je fais la tête parfaite de chien battu.

- Encore un.

- Petit joueur, va ! Rigole-t-il en m'embrassant

C'est un stupide jeu que j'ai inventé durant le film - non sans les protestation de quelques personnes. On est debout, au milieu des sièges, chacun savourant les lèvres de l'autre, tandis que la salle devient de plus en plus vide.  
>Je frémis violemment en sentant les mains d'Ace qui passent sous mon T-shirt - pas que la sensation soit désagréable, loin de là.<p>

- A-Ace, attends...

- Quoi ?

- C'est juste que...J'peux pas aujourd'hui..

Dans le language d'Ace, si on laisse ses mains se balader sous n'importe quel vêtement, c'est comme si ont donnait le feu vert pour qu'il puisse s'installer tranquillement entre nos jambes.

- Ho, ..ok. Si tu veux, tu peux venir à la maison demain soir.

- Heu..demain aussi j'peux pas, j'ai quelque chose de prévu..

- ...Allez, dis moi ce qu'il y a.

Je souris nerveusement, soulagé qu'il ne soit pas en colère contre moi.

- Je..Je suis pas encore prêt, ...j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de douceur, dis-je avec un petit sourire

- D'accord, soupir-t-il, j'attendrai s'il le faut, répond-t-il en m'embrassant sur le bout du nez

- Merci, ..encore un.

Il rigole et m'embrasse tendrement. Je suis heureux qu'Ace respecte mon choix, mais...le connaissant, ça risque de ne pas durer longtemps.

.

.

.

- PAPAAA !

- Salut, mon petit garçon.

Il n'a même pas le temps de franchir le seuil de la porte que je lui saute au cou. Mes larmes coulent en cascade le long de mes joues et mon père rigole en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. On se relève après quelques minutes et il tourne son regard vers ma mère qui est assise sur le coin de la table, bras et jambes croisés. Sa y est, ça commence - je me demande combien de temps ils vont tenir avant de se hurler dessus.

- Salut ma chérie, ça va ? demande mon père avec un faux sourire

- Hooo, très bien. Et toi ? demande-t-elle en imitant ce sourire

Je laisse un soupir s'échapper de mes lèvres, en espérant que papa résiste à l'envie de partir avant ce soir.  
>Le dîner c'est bien passé, et on c'est raconté la majorité des choses qui nous sont arrivées ce mois-ci - bien entendu, je n'ai rien dit à propos d'Ace, pour ne pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu; déja que l'ambiance était assez pesante comme ça. D'habitude, c'est un silence de mort qui règne à table; maman n'aime pas beaucoup parler ou tout ce qui fait du bruit. Elle préfère largement rester dans un bouquin, avec une ou deux verres à porté de main.<p>

Quand ma mère n'est pas dans un état d'ivresse, elle est une personne de très stoïque. J'aimerais tellement être comme elle; fort et courageux. Mais on dirait bien que je suis le _seule_ de la famille à être aussi pleurnichard.  
>Je range l'argent que mon père m'a donné, en récompense de ma note, dans ma poche, pendant qu'il met son manteau, visiblement énervé. Je les ai laissés "discuter" après manger, ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai entendu un ou deux verres se brisés. Je lui fais au revoir de la main, tandis que sa voiture s'éloigne dans le noir de la nuit, pour disparaître.<p>

Je ferme la porte et j'entends ma mère qui ramasse quelques bouts de verre, oubliés sur le sol de la cuisine. Elle est apparemment d'une humeur massacrante, au vu de ses gestes brutaux. Ses yeux sont cachés sous sa frange, donc je n'arrive pas à définir l'expression de son visage. Elle jette les morceaux de verre à la poubelle, et se dirige vers un buffet du salon, auquel elle en sort plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. Heureusement qu'avec ce que gagne mon père on peut se permettre d'en acheter autant, sinon, elle tiendrait jamais le coup.

- Maman...

Elle ne tourne même pas la tête, et se sert un verre qu'elle boit en quelques gorgées.

- Maman, s'il te plaît...

- C'est bon, tu peux partir.

- Arrête..

Elle me regarde avec ses yeux bleus, et fronce les sourcils.

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser !

Je frémis légèrement au son de sa voix: quand elle est énervé, elle sait être convaincante. Son verre devient de nouveau rempli, et elle commence à le boire, pendant que je monte, résigné, dans ma chambre.

**.**

**.**

Un bruit sourd me réveille; on dirait bien que je me suis assoupi une heure environ, et j'suis encore tout habillé. Mes draps font connaissance avec le sol et j'sors de ma chambre en trainant les pieds.

- Maman ?

- ...

Aucune réponse, pourtant le bruit venait d'en bas. Quelques ronflements parviennent à mes oreilles, ainsi qu'une odeur d'alcool; elle doit sûrement avoir renversé son verre. J'arrive dans le salon, et je soupir, en voyant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi: ma mère, ivre morte, sur le tapis avec plusieurs bouteilles vides à droite à gauche.  
>Je soupir et m'accroupie à côté d'elle, en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.<p>

- ...Pourquoi tu m'écoutes jamais ?

Quelques ronflements me répondent, et je replace un mèche derrière son oreille. Si papa était là, il la regarderait juste avec une certaine pitié, pour ensuite la remonter dans la chambre; ce que je fais, pour ne pas la laisser par terre, comme ça. Je l'allonge dans son lit, après avoir fait le ménage au salon, et l'embrasse sur la joue. On dirait que c'est elle l'enfant parfois, celle qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et celle qui fait des bêtises.

Bien sûr, demain elle fera comme si rien ne s'était passé, et elle me proposera gentillement un chocolat ou un croissant.

J'fais mon cartable pour demain et je contemple le petit renne en verre qu'Ace m'a donné. J'en ai vraiment des tas de ces petites figurines; et chacune d'entre elles ont un prénom. J'ai une sorte de pieuvre jaune que j'ai appelé _Surume, _une baleine que j'ai appelé _Laboon_, et d'autres encore. Je pense que je vais appeler le renne _Chopper_. J'aime bien ce prénom, et ça lui va bien.  
>je me mets en caleçon, et j'place Chopper avec les autres figurines, sur l'étagère de ma chambre et l'embrasse sur le bout de nez.<p>

- Merci, Ace.

Je suis vraiment content d'être avec lui, et j'espère que ça va durer plus d'une semaine. J'aimerais vraiment que pour lui, une relation ne veut pas juste dire _sexe_. Quand il dit qu'il va attendre, je sais parfaitement que ça ne durera pas longtemps. Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais pas encore prêt, c'est vrai je ne le suis pas encore, mais je crois surtout que c'est parce que j'ai peur. Ça signifie tellement de choses pour moi. La confiance, l'amour, le plaisir.  
>Je ne sais absolument pas ce que l'on peut ressentir. Si ça fait mal ou si on ressent beaucoup de plaisir...si ça dure longtemps, ...si notre partenaire continuera à nous dire qu'il nous aime...<p>

_Ace_.

Un frisson me parcourt le dos et une étrange chaleur se forme dans mon bas ventre. _Une érection,_ Aw. Je me suis encore jamais...touché. Ça m'est déja arrivé plusieurs fois, mais c'est comme si j'étais effrayé de ce qui m'arrive. _Mon propre corps m'effraye_. Pourtant, aujourd'hui c'est...différent, je suis curieux.

Juste, curieux de savoir..._ce que ça fait_.

Je pose ma main sur mon entrejambe, et me met à caresser à travers mon caleçon. Un léger soupir de bien-être s'échappe de mes lèvres pendant que je presse plus fort. Je me couche doucement sur mon lit après avoir enlevé le vêtement, devenu plus que encombrant. Mes yeux se ferment et mes jambes s'écartent pendant que je caresse du bout des doigts mon anatomie douloureusement éveillé. J'inspire profondément, et ma main saisie mon sexe, pour débuter un lent va-et-vient.

_Ace_...

C'est doux; j'inspire et expire lentement et mes hanches ondulent au fur et à mesure des mouvements de ma main. Je sens mes joues rougir et un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche, pendant que l'image d'Ace me revient en tête.

- mmmh, Ace, soupiré-je en accentuant mes mouvements

J'ai terriblement chaud et mes muscles me font mal, pourtant, je n'ai aucune envie d'arrêter. Jamais j'aurais imaginé que ce genre de sensation pouvait exister, ...c'est tellement bon.  
>Une perle du liquide pré-éjaculatoire se forme sur le bout de mon gland, et mon dos commence à se décoller du matelas. Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinent le long de mon corps et mes gémissements, qui se transforment en petits cris, emplissent la chambre.<p>

- Gnnaah...Ace, ...Ace, A-Ace...!

Je bascule ma tête en arrière et mes ongles griffent frénétiquement les draps, tandis que mes yeux sont embués de plaisir.  
>J'ai chaud, mes muscles me font souffrir le martyre, mon corps est trempé de sueur et mon visage est rouge. C'est excellent, exquis. Un cri sort de ma bouche et résonne dans la chambre en même temps que tous mes muscles se tétanisent.<p>

- ACE !

Après quelques secondes, je me rends compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Mon corps retombe mollement sur le matelas et je porte ma main mouillée à mon visage. J'hésite un peu avant de la porter à ma bouche, et de passer un petit coup de langue dessus: c'est tiède, un peu gluant et légèrement amer, mais cça reste bon. J'avale ce qui reste sur ma main et je passe le drap sur mon corps trempé et glissant. C'est fou à quel point ça pompe de l'énergie ce truc là. J'me sens zen et détendu, c'est vraiment agréable.

Mes yeux se ferment et un dernier visage s'oppose à moi, avant que je parte dans les bras de Morhpée.

_Ace._

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, voila, oui je suis consciente du retard, je vous demande pardon. Le chapitre sera publier plus tôt la prochaine fois.<strong>

**Fujoshi-girls: Merci de ton commentaire, les chapitres seront de moins en moins court ;)**

**Par contre, je suspecte: Fujoshi-girls; Sugar-Yaoiiii; 1 d'être une et même personne ! tricheur XD ou je me trompe et dans ce cas je mérite de recevoir des orties et de me faire tuer par mon ange gardien /PAN/ *U_U c'était la meilleure solution***

**Oui il y aura d'autres couples Yaoi, vous en faites pas ;)**

**À bientôt pour la suite mes Loulous !**

**_Lufna_**


	4. Demain Soir

**Heya !**

**Je vous demande pardon pour le retard, mais comme promis, voici le chapitre 3 ! Au cas où vous aurez un doute, je tiens à préciser que je ne ferai aucun OC sur la fiction. Si vous avez des doutes sur un prénom, regardez simplement sur la liste des personnages de One Piece - certains personnages datent du début du manga, donc risque d'oublie.  
><strong>

**Comme petit pardon du retard, le chapitre 4 sortira sûrement très vite. Bref, bonne lecture !**

**Sexe et Romance !**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Luffy:<strong>

**.**

Je m'assieds tranquillement sur la terrasse du stand de boissons, en attendant Ace qui paye les verres. Il m'a proposé de venir une journée dans un parce d'attraction, histoire de me détendre, et ça réussi plutôt bien.  
>Je m'étais disputé avec ma mère, hier, au sujet de la façon dont elle traite papa ; ça a mal tourné. C'est jamais une bonne idée de parler de lui, ça finit toujours mal.<br>Zoro ne décrochait pas, alors j'ai décidé d'appeler Ace, qui m'a ensuite proposé de sortir.

C'est fou à quel point mon sourire revient vite en sa compagnie ; il sait comment me faire rire.  
>On a commencé avec des auto-tamponneuse - histoire de bien se réveiller - pour continuer avec les grands huit et un petit tour dans la boule. Ma gorge est toute sèche tellement j'ai hurlé, alors on s'arrête un peu pour reprendre notre souffle.<p>

-Toujours de ce monde ? Rigole Ace en plaçant les verres sur la table

J'hoche positivement de la tête ; incapable de prononcer un mot.  
>Pour moi,un simple <em>Black Apple<em> et un _Italian gipsy_ pour Ace.  
>Il rigole à la façon dont laquelle j'engloutis mon verre ; ce crétin. Et à qui la faute si je peux même plus prononcer un mot sans que ma voix ressemble à un horrible grincement métallique ?<br>J'avale de travers et tousse comme un mourant.

- J'te préviens que si t-...ARRÊTE DE RIRE ! Hurlé-je en toussant plus fort

- J'suis désolé, Lu', s'excuse-t-il en rigolant

- C'pas drôle, boudais-je en gonflant mes joues

Sa main passe sur ma nuque et m'entraine à lui pour un baiser langoureux. Mmh. Ses lèvres sont sucrées avec un léger goût de champagne ; délicieux.

- On s'voit quand ? Murmure-t-il contre mes lèvre.

Mes yeux se ferment et je niche ma tête dans son cou, pour inspirer profondément. Quand j'étais petit, mon père me disait toujours d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec une personne auquelle j'étais sûr de vouloir le faire.

Je plonge dans mes souvenirs, et repense à un gars avec qui je suis sorti. _Rob Lucci_.

Il n'est pas le premier petit ami que j'ai eu, mais il est le premier avec qui j'étais réellement prêt à le faire. J'ai eu tellement tort ; Zoro m'avait pourtant prévenu.

L'amour m'avait rendu complétement aveugle.  
>J'étais profondément amoureux de lui, et je l'aimais de toutes mes forces. Il m'a bien eu avec tous ses regards séducteurs, ses baisers, et sa façon de dire qu'il m'aimait.<p>

...Je l'ai vraiment cru.

finalement, il n'avait qu'une envie envers moi.

Me sauter.

Oui, on pourrait dire que c'est la même chose qu'Ace veut, sauf que c'était différent avec Lucci.

Une fois, j'étais au parc avec lui, en plein milieu de l'hiver ; je me souviens juste qu'il y avait de la neige partout et qu'il m'avait entraîné dans un coin un peu isolé, pour "discuter". Quand il a commencé à m'embrasser dans le cou, je riais et lui offrais également des baisers ; sauf que ses mains on commencées à se joindre à la partie.

J'étais vraiment prêt à le faire avec lui, sauf que je voulais lui faire la surprise pour le soir.

Je lui disais d'arrêter en rigolant, mais il se faisait vraiment insistant. Quand il a commencé à déboutonner mon jean, je l'ai repoussé en lui disant que je n'avais pas envie.  
>J'ai même pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux que je me suis retrouvé plaqué à un arbre. Ses mains continuaient leurs balades ; une déboutonnant mon jean, l'autre ouvrant mon manteau. J'avais beau lui dire d'arrêter, que j'voulais pas, il continuait son manège.<p>

Quand il vit que des larmes coulaient de mes yeux, il me gifla en me traitant de pleurnichard et de faible ; cet enfoiré.  
>J'criais au s'cour, mais le peu de personnes qui passaient par là, continuaient leurs chemins sans lever un doigt. À ce moment-là, une phrase m'est revenue en tête.<p>

_"C'est pas parce que tu cries à l'aide que quelqu'un viendra. _  
><em>Si on te frappe, relève-toi et frappe à ton tour."<em>

J'ai fermé mes yeux, et giflé Lucci.  
>On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler, c'était horriblement effrayant. J'ai doucement ouvert les yeux, et le coup de poing dans mon ventre m'les a faits refermés aussitôt. J'couinais sous ses coups, et toujours personnes ne venait m'aider. J'm'étais roulé en boule, avec mes deux mains sur la tête pour limiter les dégâts, pendant que ses coups de pieds s'enfonçaient dans mes côtes. Des points noirs se formaient dans ma vision et il se mit à frapper sauvagement mon visage ; apparemment, pleurer et supplier ne servait à rien.<p>

Il m'avait laissé pour mort, en criant que j'servais plus à rien dans cet état. Ma vision s'assombrissait, pendant que mon sang tachait la neige autour de moi.

J'me suis réveillé à l'hôpital avec mon père et ma mère à mes côté.  
>Si j'avais su qu'il fallait que j'sois dans un état pareil, pour qu'ils s'entendent bien...<p>

J'ai immédiatement avoué que c'était Lucci qui m'avait fait ça, mais je n'ai pas dit ses réelles intentions ; maman en aurait fait une maladie, et ça aurait fait encore plus de soucis pour rien.

Je m'en suis sorti avec une côte fêlée, un léger traumatisme cranien et quelques hématomes. Une semaine entière à l'hôpital, un pur bonheur...  
>Mais j'ai appris que cet enfoiré a était reçu en <em>soins infirmiers<em> le lendemain de mon réveil. Apparemment, il s'est fait agresser par deux inconnus au beau milieu de la nuit.

Quand j'ai appris qui était les agresseurs, j'ai été horrifié et heureux à la fois - j'ai de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux. (1)

Depuis Lucci, je suis beaucoup plus méfiant et distant quand il s'agit de relation.  
>Alors maintenant qu'Ace en parle, j'hésite à franchir le pas. On pourrait dire qu'il est comme ce foutu connard et qu'il pense à la même chose, mais je le trouve différent, il dégage une chaleur réconfortante et apaisante.<p>

Je l'aime tellement.  
>J'espère que je ne fais pas le mauvais choix.<p>

- Demain soir, répondis-je en embrassant son cou.

- Ok, alors vas pour demain soir.

Il caresse ma joue et on repart pour un baiser.  
>Ouais, j'espère vraiment avoir fait le bon choix... au moins cette fois.<p>

**.**

**.**

Je soupire et pousse le cadi, en remplissant au fur et à mesure la liste de course que ma mère m'a donnée. La poisse, j'aurais pu finir la journée en beauté, mais non..faut l'dire si j'ai pas l'droit au bonheur, hein.

Mon portable sonne et j'attends quelques secondes avant de le sortir de ma poche - J'adore écouter la musique, c'est pas ma faute...!

Un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage quand je vois de qui provient l'appel.

- Yo, Zoro !

_- Salut, comment va mon idiot préféré ?_ Chantonne-t-il

- L'idiot va bien, rigolé-je, comment s'passe ton stage ?

- _Pff, la ville ça va, pareil pour l'hotel. C'est surtout le prof qui fait chier son monde._

- Mihawk, c'est ça ?

- _Yep, moi j'suis sûr qu'il a un grain c'type..les réveilles à cinq heure du mat' et on doit avoir déjeuner, puis être en tenue pour 5h10... un vrai malade._

- Ouch, j'me suis dit la même chose, et j'avais pas tort apparemment.

J'continue de parler à Zoro en vagabondant dans les rayons - on doit me prendre pour un fou à force de passer des dizaine de fois au même endroit ; mais ça m'fais du bien d'entendre de nouveau sa voix, elle me rassure. Et en ce moment, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un p'tit coup de pouce - le courage, c'est pas vraiment ma spécialité.

Après un petit moment de conversation j'arrive enfin à la caisse, qui a une file d'attente énorme, évidement - ma superbe chance pointe son nez, comme d'habitude.

- Autrement avec Ace ça avance, demande-t-il, soudainement

- ...Pas trop.

- Tant mieux ; j'le blaire pas c'type.

- Tu sais.. i-il est pas aussi brute et salaud que tu l'crois.. il est même sympa.

- 'Y a quelque chose entre vous ? Me demande-t-il, légèrement agressif

- ...Non. Juste que j'le trouve gentil.

- Mmh, fit-il sceptique, le prof arrive 'faut que j'y aille, on se rappelle demain ?

- Ok, fais attention à toi.

Il raccroche et j'reste planté là, le portable dans la paume de ma main.

J'ai jamais menti à Zoro. _Jamais_.

Ouais, l'amour rend vraiment aveugle.  
>J'ai envie de le rappeler, et de tout lui raconter puis m'excuser, mais ça serait aussi bien pour moi que pour Ace. Pourtant mentir arrange encore moins les choses.<p>

J'remplis les sacs et sors dehors. _Brrr_. c'est pas pour dire, mais il fait vraiment froid ; on pourrait dire qu'on est en hiver et pourtant c'est seulement début automne. Tiens, bizarre, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.. Bof, j'ai l'habitude des poisses maintenant, elles m'accueilles avec une tape dans l'dos.

- MONKEY D. LUFFY !

Je sursaute quand j'entends la voix de ma mère depuis le balcon de notre immeuble. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore...?

- Montes immédiatement, j'ai deux mots à te dire !

Ho, non... de tous les jours, pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Tous les samedis elle joue au poker avec ses deux pouffes qui lui sert d'amies, afin de bien pouvoir se plaindre des hommes et d'autres trucs chiants de femmes.  
>Il y a Mme Valentine, qui m'énerve par dessus tout à toujours se moquer et raconter des ragots et bien sûr, sans oublier son parapluie avec lequel elle se trimbale toujours. Quand à l'autre c'est Mme Paula, elle trouve toujours le moyen de rajouter une couche à tout et adore porter un manteau de fourrure.<br>Avec ma mère, elles forment un parfait trio de "_Critiquons nos maris_".

Je monte en vitesse les escaliers, et sort mes clés en voyant la porte de mon appartement.  
>Dieu, si tu existes, elle a juste vu une souris dans la cuisine.<p>

- Maman ?

- Viens là, deux secondes !

Je déglutis au son de sa voix ; j'entends d'ici les deux pouffes qui sont avec elle rirent. J'avais oublié de dire que le samedi était le jour où elles se foutaient de ma gueule à la moindre occasion ? Je laisse les sacs de courses à l'entrée, et je vais au salon, là où ma mère m'attend avec un petit bout de papier à la main ; sans compter les commères qui sirotent leurs tasses de thé en tentant de camoufler leurs sourires.

- Un certain Ace m'a appelé.

_Dieu je t'emmerde._

- H-Ha bon ?

- Oui, et il a un message pour toi.

- Lequel ?

- "_Pour demain soir, tu préfères 'capotes chocolat ou fraise ?_"

Là, mon visage est en train de se faire un petit topo de toute les couleurs qu'il peut montrer. Rouge: honte ; vert: Ace a vraiment dit ça à ma mère? ; Blanc: Je vais morfler vu le regard de ma cher et tendre mère ; et bleu: j'ai oublié de respirer.

- Heu, je...

- C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ?! Hurle-t-elle, sous les rires des pouffes

- De quoi tu te mêles ? C'est ma vie...! Me défendis-je

- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, jeune homme ! vocifère-t-elle

- Pourquoi tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot ?

Elle me regarde avec ses yeux bleus, et déballe le petit bout de papier qu'elle avait dans sa main pour me le mettre devant les yeux.

- C'est quoi ça ? C'est sont numéro ?

Non mais... elle me lâchera jamais ou quoi ? Je n'ai presque aucune intimité avec elle, j'suis libre de rien. De colère, je lui arrache le papier des mains, et pars en lui hurlant:

- Alors là, si tu l'appelles, j'te fais le scandale du siècle !

J'claque violemment la porte de ma chambre, et enfile mes écouteurs. Sérieusement, c'est horrible d'avoir aucune liberté dans sa propre maison. Le seule qui peut éventuellement me comprendre passe ses journées au travail et rentre que rarement à la maison.  
>Je ne peux pas tout le temps rester avec Zoro, il a une vie ; pareil pour Sanji. Mais malgré la tristesse qui me consume un peu plus chaque jour, mon sourire revient en pensant à Ace. Il a vraiment laissé ce message à ma mère ? Cet abruti.<p>

J'le trouve parfait. Il est beau, gentil, drôle, et un peu barge. Passer une journée avec lui m'a fais du bien ; je l'aime, et j'espère vraiment avoir fait le bon choix.

_Demain soir_.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Cherchez vous-même bande de fainéant ! Vous saurez de qui il s'agit bientôt.<br>**

**Je ne réponds pas e_xceptionnellement _aux reviews, à cause du décalage du chapitre, et du faite que je retrouve seulement mon clavier maintenant.  
><strong>

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, et à la prochaine !**

**_Lufna_**


	5. Mensonge et Chagrin

**Heya !**

**Voila comme promis le chapitre 4, qui sort plutôt en guise de "pardon" pour la semaine de retard que j'ai eu. À partir de maintenant, je reprends un rythme normal des publications ; c'est à dire tous les vendredis dans l'après-midi.**

**Beaucoup attendent un lemon pour ce chapitre - y en aura-t-il un ? La réponse dans le chapitre !  
>Et biens sûr, vous saurez enfin qui est la mère de Luffy dans ce chapitre.<br>**

**Sur ce...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Luffy:<strong>

**.**

Je plonge ma cuillère dans le pot de nutella, et la fourre dans ma bouche - ça craint, je sais, mais depuis dix minutes j'suis étalé sur mon lit en mâchouillant cette cuillère.  
>Je suis stressé comme jamais ; c'est ce soir que je vais chez Ace et les questions se bousculent dans ma tête. J'ai même pas pu dormir de la nuit...!<p>

Ça fait mal ? Ça dur combien de temps ? Il va me trouver à son goût ? Je lui demande de mettre une capote ou pas ?

Maintenant j'ai sérieusement mal au crâne.  
>Je lèche la cuillère et des idées saugrenues s'infiltrent dans ma tête. <em>J'devrai faire une fellation<em> ?  
>J'arrête les mouvements de ma langue, et mes joues prennent des couleurs.<br>_Et si je m'entraînais_ ?  
>Ok, une bonne baffe virtuelle ne peut pas faire de mal, non ?<p>

Je gémis de mécontentement et enfouie ma tête sous l'oreiller, en espérant disparaître pour la journée à suivre.  
>Mais la sonnerie à la porte d'entrée que j'entends me prouvent que je suis belle et bien là.<p>

- Manan ! T'es la plus proche, ouvre !

Bon, en générale, on appelle ça un vent bien sentit.  
>Elle est chiant, j'ai pas envie de me lever moi...! Soit elle c'est qui a sonné, et elle veut pas lui ouvrir, ou soit c'est simplement parce qu'elle refuse de lever le nez de son livre. En faite, du moment où ma mère est dans un livre, il ne faut jamais l'interrompre. <em>Jamais<em>.  
>J'en garde vraiment un mauvais souvenir ; notamment celui quand j'avais sept ans et que je voulais absolument qu'elle me fasse un gâteau au chocolat ; et elle m'a ignorée. Alors, digne du petit être naïf et inconscient que j'étais, je me suis mis à lui demander en boucle.<p>

_M'man, j'veux un gâteau, m'man, j'veux un gâteau_..

Après dix minutes, j'ai reçu son fameux livre d'histoire sur la tête. Bon, je l'avais un peu cherché, mais ça faisait un mal de chien...! Et encore, c'était parce que j'étais qu'un gamin qu'elle y a été aussi "doucement" ; alors j'vous raconte pas pour les plus grands.

Après un long soupir résigné, je vais ouvrir la porte - non sans laisser un regard accusateur à celle qui est tranquillement assise dans le fauteuil.

- P-Papa ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? J'croyais que t'allais pas revenir avant deux semaine.

- Salut mon petit garçon, sourit-il en m'embrassant le front, comment ça va ?

- Pourquoi tu réponds pas à ton fils ? Demande la voix sereine de ma mère

On regarde tous les deux dans sa direction ; moi avec un air suppliant, et papa avec un sourire forcé.

- Ho, Robin.. c'est juste que l'affaire sur laquelle on bosse a était annulée ; j'ai donc un ou deux jours devant moi.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle hausse les épaules et repart dans sa lecture. Après deux soupirs synchronisés entre mon père et moi, je lui propose gentillement un café.

**.**

**.**

La nuit est déjà bien avancée, et un nœud se noue dans ma gorge.  
>Je dois manger à la maison et ensuite partir chez Ace - et j'ai vraiment l'impression que je vais faire un malaise tellement j'suis stressé.<br>De plus, ça va faire depuis hier que je sens le lourd regard de ma mère sur moi, c'est vraiment flippant.

- Tu veux un coup de main, fiston ? Demande mon père, en arrivant dans la cuisine

- Heu, ..ouais, il faut mettre la table.

On commence à mettre les assiettes, et je sens le regard hésitant de mon père. Je l'interroge des yeux, et il soupir bruyamment.

- Ça va déjà faire quelques mois que ta mère et moi on ne s'entend plus.

- ...Abrège.

- Je ne pense pas que je vais revenir.

Une assiette s'échappe de mes mains et s'écrase sur le sol dans un fracas bruyant. Ne plus jamais revenir ?

- Co-comment ça ?! T'entends quoi par jamais revenir ?

- Je sais que le faite que je rentre déjà rarement à la maison te fasse souffrir, mais moi et ta mère ça en est devenu impossible. Apparemment le divorce d'il y a quelques mois n'était pas suffisant ; le simple faite qu'on soit tous les deux dans une pièce est presque insupportable.

- Et moi ?! Tu y as pensé ?! J'ai le droit au mot, moi aussi !

- Mon petit garçon, ...je vais déménager, mais je viendrai te voir une ou deux fois par an, et on pourra s'appeler.

- Mais... mais moi j'ai besoin de toi...! sangloté-je

Maman entre dans la cuisine et m'enlace affectueusement. Non.  
>Je peux pas laisser passer.<p>

- De-.. depuis quand ?

Elle me lance un regard interrogateur, et je la repousse en m'écriant:

- Depuis quand vous me cachez ça ?! Depuis quand je suis là, comme un idiot, à espérer que tout s'arrange entre vous ?!

- Deux mois, déclare mon père après quelques secondes de silence.

- Au... au début, commença ma mère, c'était juste une idée qui n'était pas prise au sérieux, puis on a commencé à se disputer de plus en plus violemment. C'est alors qu'on a décidé que cette séparation était la meilleure chose à faire.

- Non... non c'était pas la meilleure solution. Déclaré-je sèchement

- Luffy, je sais que ce ser-...

- J'veux pas savoir, de toute façon, quoique je dise ou quoique je fasse, au final c'est pareil.

**.**

**.**

Le silence qui règne à table est de mort, chacun le nez dans son assiette, ruminant ses pensées.  
>J'arrive toujours pas à l'croire ; papa veut déménager et me prévient seulement maintenant ? J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit une mauvaise blague, mais non.<br>Une fine larme coule le long de ma joue et meurt sur mes lèvres.  
>Je tourne le regard vers ma mère qui semble chercher désespérément un sujet de conversation pour lutter contre cette ambiance sinistre.<p>

- Comment il s'appelle ? Demande-t-elle, finalement

- De qui ?

- Le garçon avec qui tu vas sortir.

Ouais, il y a mieux comme conversation..

- Ace, ...celui qui a appelé hier.

- Le garçon aux capotes ?! S'horrifie-t-elle

Ail ! La honte, je sens le regard moqueur de mon père sur moi. Et de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais trouvé mon assiette autant intéressante.

- O-Oui...

- T... Tu le connais bien, au moins ?

- Mais oui maman, j'le connais bien.

- Et.. tu rentres à quelle heure ?

- J'sais pas moi... on verra.

- Ça va, laisse-le un peu tranquille, dit mon père, prenant ma défense

Je le remercie du regard, et ma mère regarde d'un façon meurtrière mon "sauveur".

Le repas se finit vite, et je me prépare dans ma chambre. Ça y est, le nœud dans ma gorge revient me faire une petite visite.  
>Je m'amuse avec mon reflet devant le miroir de ma chambre, en y faisant toutes sortes de grimaces - et c'est dans ce genre de moment que je me dit que Zoro et Sanji ont vraiment raison de m'insulter de gamin.<p>

Dans ce rang, je m'entends bien avec Usopp ; il est mon meilleure ami après Zoro. Je le connais depuis qu'il a sept ; on a toujours été dans la même classe et on a le même âge et surtout, la même mentalité de gamin casse-cou.  
>Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de la fois où il a fait ses propres pétards ; c'est avec des étoiles dans les yeux qu'on les a testés dans les couloirs du collège. Bon, on a été exclu deux semaines, mais ça valait largement le coup...!<p>

Je rigole en repensant à tous ses souvenirs qui me reviennent en tête quand l'heure me rappelle mon rendez-vous. Bon, allez...! Je peux le faire.

J'enfile mon manteau et prends un sac à dos avec quelques affaires dedans. Quelqu'un allume la télé et le bruit familier d'une bouteille qu'on débouche se fait entendre.  
>Ho, non... me dite pas que..<p>

- ...maman, s'il te plaît..

- Va-t'en, va-t'en, je me débrouille toute seule.

Je balaye du regard le salon, et fais la triste constatation:

- Papa... est parti, c'est ça ?

- Oui, apparemment c'était trop dur pour lui de rester ici une journée ; j'espère que tu lui as bien dit au revoir, car on le reverra pas avant je ne sais pas quand.

J'étouffe un sanglot, et tente de chasser les larmes qui noient mes yeux ; non, je ne dois pas pleurer. Il est hors de question que je devienne l'enfant dépendant de papa et maman.

- Bon, j'dois partir, range-moi ces bouteilles, s'il-te plaît.

Elle fait la sourde d'oreille, et fixe la télé.

- ...Très bien, bonne soirée et bonne cuite, déclaré-je, en tournant les talons

Soudain, la vision de ma mère ivre morte sur le tapis m'arrive en tête. Je peux pas la laisser comme ça. Et merde. Tout le courage que j'avais rassemblé au cours des derniers jours semble disparaître ; j'veux me barrer d'ici, mais mes jambes restent fixées sur le sol et ma conscience me hurle de ne pas la laisser ici, comme ça.

J'en ai marre.

Elle tourne son regard vers moi, légèrement étonnée, pendant que je sors mon portable de ma poche pour le mettre contre mon oreille.  
>Ses yeux se ferment, et elle retourne ses yeux vers la télé.<p>

- Oui, Ace, c'est pour te dire que j'ai un gros pépin et que.. j'peux pas v'nir..

Mes yeux charbons fixent ma mère, avec haine, fureur et une certaine tristesse.

- Ouais, j'sais bien, moi aussi... j'suis vraiment désolé, je... écoutes, j'te rappel demain, ok ? Ça marche, à d'main... je t'aime.

Je raccroche, enlève mon manteau. J'y crois pas, elle a réussi son coup.

- T'es contente ?

- Je t'ai rien demandé Luffy.

- ...MAIS J'EN AI MARRE PUTAIN ! M'écriè-je en pleurant

Voila, comme toujours, elle en sort gagnante. Maintenant, le peu de courage qu'il me reste, je vais devoir m'en servir pour inventer un mensonge à Ace ; hors de question que je lui dise que je me plie aux désirs de ma mère comme un bon p'tit chien.

**.**

**.**

Je m'assieds dans le petit restaurant chinois dans lequel Ace et moi on s'est donné rendez-vous pour parler de ce qui c'est passé hier ; ça m'embête de devoir lui mentir, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'veux pas ressembler au fi-fils à sa maman. Il n'est toujours pas arrivé, ce qui me laisse le temps de remettre mes idées en place.

La matinée c'est bien passée, mais j'ai tout le long senti sur moi le regard d'Ace - et c'est vraiment flippant. J'suis sûr qu'il est en colère contre moi. Et si il allait me plaquer ? Mon cœur rate en battement.

Le bruit de la clochette qui signale l'arrivée d'une personne se fait entendre, et j'aperçois Ace qui se dirige vers la table à laquelle je suis. Ok, calme-toi mon garçon, calme-toi.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi, et j'me cramponne à son bras en posant ma joue sur son épaule.

- Alors, t'as dit que tu m'expliquerais ; j'écoute.

Bon, pas de câlin, j'ai compris.  
>Je me rassois correctement sur ma chaise, et mâchouille quelques secondes ma langue, avant de ma lancer.<p>

- Je..C'est ma mère, elle... elle a eu..

- Un accident ? Dit-il, sarcastiquement

- Ouais ! Un.. un accident de... e-elle est tombée dans l'escalier.

- Mouais, bien sûr. Et elle est à l'hôpital, c'est ça ?

- Bah, oui...

- C'est vrai ? Pourtant, elle m'a appelée ce matin ; et elle avait l'air plutôt en forme.

- De quoi ? Elle a appelée ? Demandé-je, paniqué

- Ouais, et elle m'a dit que tu n'avais pas eu envie de venir.

- Hein ?! J'y crois pas, ...mais quelle salope !

Non mais de quel droit elle ose ? Je suis resté toute la soirée, j'me suis occupé d'elle, et c'est comme ça qu'elle me remercie ?  
>Ace me fixe, et attend apparemment une réponse sérieuse. Ma main se pose doucement sur la sienne, et je fais les yeux de chien battu.<p>

- Ace, tu vas quand même pas la croire ?

- Ouais, bah pour l'instant c'est pas elle qui a l'air de me mentir.

Il dégage sa main de mon emprise, et commence à enfiler son manteau. Ha, non, pas ce coup là...!  
>Je me lève et lui enserre la taille, posant mon menton dans son cou en ignorant les regards indiscrets, et les quelques insultes proférées à notre encontre.<p>

- Ace, s'te plaît...

- ...Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de tes chichis. Ho, Ace, t'fâche pas, gnagnagna, je t'expliquerai d'main, gnagna.

- Ace...

- Ouais, bah Ace en a marre de tes caprices.

Il se dégage de nouveau de mon emprise et sort du restaurant.  
>Je reste planté là, quelques secondes ou minutes - je compte même plus ; comme si le temps s'est arrêté. Ça peut pas finir aussi vite ; et surtout, ça peut pas finir à cause d'elle...<p>

J'attrape mon sac et mon manteau, puis pars en courant en direction de mon immeuble. Hors de question que je retourne au lycée, j'ai pas le courage d'aller lui parler.  
>Il est vraiment en colère contre moi ? Ça ne peut pas finir maintenant, pas aussi vite. J'veux aller m'excuser, mais encoure une fois, tout le courage que j'avais rassemblé semble disparaître en un rien de temps.<p>

La porte d'entrée se referme violemment après mon passage et ma mère arrive en trombe.

- C'est toi mon poussin ? Tu n'es pas en cours ? Demande-t-elle, affolée

- ...Ta..faute.. grommelé-je

- De quoi ?

- C'est ta faute tout ça ! Crié-je, les larmes aux yeux

L'expression que son visage affiche est impayable et elle a l'air sidérée ; bien fait...!  
>La porte de ma chambre claque elle aussi à son tour après mon passage, et je m'enfouis en boule sous les draps et éclate en sanglots bruyants.<br>J'ai envie de voir Zoro, mais il rentre seulement mercredi ; Usopp et Sanji sont au lycée, et hors de question d'y retourner.

Mes larmes redoublent, et je m'endors avec un sentiment que je déteste par dessus tout.

_La solitude_.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ! <strong>

**Ne me tuez pas pour ce chapitre, la suite Vendredi !  
><strong>


	6. Une Claque Mentale et Physique

**Voila, voila le chapitre ! **

**Les Pov Ace commenceront à être de plus en plus fréquents, et ça commence dès ce chapitre.  
>Ace et Luffy se remettront ensemble ? La réponse également dans ce chapitre !<br>**

**_Lufna_**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Ace:<strong>

- Marco ! Réveil-toi, j'ai pas qu'ça à foutre...!

Le concerné ouvre péniblement ses yeux, avant de se rendre compte qu'il est dans le bus, avec moi. Sérieux, c'est le gars le plus nonchalant que je connaisse.  
>Je l'ai rencontré quand on était au collège ; et pourtant, même à onze piges, il avait cette tête. À l'époque j'étais vachement impressionner, j'pensais même qu'il en avait quinze.<br>Bon, après Thatch c'est pas mal foutu de ma gueule car j'avais fait une enquête pour savoir qui était son coiffeur - c'est vrai quoi...! Une personne avec une coupe d'ananas ne court pas les rues !

- T'es obligé de crier comme ça ? Demande-t-il, en s'installant plus confortablement dans son siège

- Oui, tu t'endormais...!

- ...Et ?

- Et bah tu me bavais sur l'épaule !

Son soupir résonne dans tout le bus, nous attirants ainsi les regards de mépris... Je leur fait un doigt ?  
>Le bus se stop à notre arrêt, et on descend pour marcher en direction de l'enfer qu'est les lycée. Franchement, ils ont pas honte de nous faire venir aussi tôt...? Je suis censé dire que c'est normal que Marco s'endorme dans le bus, sauf que lui il s'endort tout le temps.<p>

On traverse les grilles plutôt imposantes, et Marco cherche des yeux Thatch.

- Tch, il est toujours pas là ?

- J'te parie qu'il est encore chez Vista, dans une tentative désespérée de toucher ses sabres.

- Ouais bah s'il est encore en retard, j'le protégerai pas cette fois, grommèle-t-il

Thatch est fan des sabres ; ou plutôt de tout ce qui coupe. C'est en partie pour ça qu'il s'est lancé dans un job de cuistot. Les seules fois ou il ne supporte pas le mot couper c'est quand on lui propose de se faire une nouvelle coupe - car franchement, lui et Marco font un duo de coupes bizarres.  
>Quelque chose vibre dans ma poche, et je sors mon cellulaire.<p>

_"Rendez-vous au CDI"_

..._Luffy_.

Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'y vais...?  
>Je déteste par dessus tout qu'on me mente, et encore plus qu'on me prenne pour un con. Luffy a fait les deux.<p>

- Oi, c'est encore ce môme ?

- Ce môme s'appelle Luffy, dis-je, sarcastiquement

- Il t'veut quoi ? Tu l'avais pas largué celui-là ?

- Si... mais il veut me voir au CDI.

- ...Bah vas-y ; t'attends quoi ? Me demande-t-il

- Pourquoi J'irais ?

- Parce qu'il a une belle petite gueule, et il veut peut être réparer sa connerie ; alors laisse-lui une chance.

J'hoche la tête positivement, et part dans le sens opposé en lui laissant un sourire en coin.

C'est vrai que ce serait bête de laisser un gars aussi mignon - et surtout sans en avoir profité avant.  
>Bon, à part le fait qu'il ait un jolie p'tit cul, c'est quand même une bonne personne ; il est vraiment marrant et plutôt gentil. Quand je vais chez lui pour les cours, j'peux pas m'empêcher de le détailler sur chaque partie de son corps. Maintenant on passe notre temps à s'embrasser - les heures qui sont censées être des cours de rattrapage pour moi ne sont plus qu'une excuse pour plus se voir. Le seule problème, c'est quand je tente d'aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser, soit il me repousse gentillement, ou soit sa mère entre dans la chambre pour "vérifier" si tout va bien et que je comprends bien tout.<p>

Au passage, j'en profite pour dire que cette femme est vraiment flippante ; rien qu'à la façon dont laquelle elle nous regarde - et là, je pense surtout à la fois ou elle m'a prit en flagrant délit, à moitié allongé sur la table de la cuisine en train de gentillement dévorer le cou de son cher et tendre fils.  
>Quoi...?! C'est pas ma faute s'il sent aussi bon ; il a une odeur de sable chaud et de pomme, c'est juste délicieux. Lui dit que je sens meilleure, avec mon odeur de flamme et de papier brûlé, comme il le dit si bien.<p>

Ouais, franchement, ça s'rait con de le laisser me filer entre les doigts.

**Pov Luffy:**

J'pense vraiment que je vais finir par vomir, à force de tourner en rond comme ça entre les bibliothèques.  
>J'ai merdé grave avec Ace, il faut vraiment que je répare ma connerie. J'aurais jamais dû lui mentir et tout simplement lui dire la vérité, ...mais je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un faible. Je me sens mal..<p>

- Tu vas finir par faire un trou dans le sol, à force de tourner comme ça, rigole la documentaliste

Mon regard plonge dans le sien, et je lui fait un sourire amical.  
>Shakky est vraiment une fille sympa. Si on besoin d'infos, c'est toujours à elle qu'il faut demander. Bien sûr ça n'est jamais gratuit ; on doit toujours payer, que ce soit avec de l'argent ou en nature - pas qu'elle le fasse avec le premier venu, elle a du goût pour ça.<p>

En faite, son travail de documentaliste et juste une couverture. Elle tient son vrai boulot dans un bar ou elle peut faire ses petites occupations sans avoir trop de problème.  
>C'est aussi d'elle qu'Ace achète toutes ses capotes - à vrai dire, j'en trouve des fois entre les livres, ce qui a le dont de me faire baver ; et oui, j'avoue avoir un sombre et petit côté pervers...!<p>

Un gémissement de mécontentement m'échappe lorsque je me rends compte que j'ai plus d'ongles assez grands pour être rongés. Il m'a toujours pas répondu, et l'heure passe, mine de rien. Et si il venait pas ? Et si je ne pouvais même pas essayer de me faire pardonner ?  
>Des larmes sont sur le point de se formées quand la porte du CDI s'ouvre.<p>

Ace...

Il fait un mouvement de la tête à Shakky qui comprend et sort en me laissant un sourire encourageant. Pas la peine de chuchoter ou de fermer la porte, on sait que qu'elle laissera personne approchait - et elle arrive toujours à s'en sortir et à nous faire des excuses pour nos absences. Certains élèves la trouve bizarre et préfèrent ne pas l'approcher, alors que d'autres savent que c'est une personne de confiance, et qui nous sort beaucoup de la merde. C'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré.

- Alors ?

- Ace... j'ai... j-je suis désolé... de t'avoir menti.

Pff, et moi qui voulait pas bégayer et avoir l'air fort, c'est plutôt raté.

- J'ai pas trop aimé, en effet.

- Pardon, pardon, pardon, répété-je en boucle, et en le serrant contre moi

- Luffy...

- J'aime pas ça... quand on se dispute.. j'veux pas qu'tu sois fâché, reniflé-je

Sa main passe dans mes cheveux, et joue avec une mèche rebelle. Il a l'air de réfléchir, comme s'il cherchait à prendre une décision.  
>Mon emprise se ressert, et j'en profite pour sentir son parfum. Odeur de brûlé ; j'adore cette odeur. Quand j'étais petit, je m'amusais à brûler des bouts de papier uniquement pour pouvoir sentir la fumé. Bon, je finissais souvent avec une bonne paire de claques de la part de mon père et des serments interminables par ma mère.<br>Ses yeux charbons plongent dans les miens, et il me dit d'une voix douce:

- J'veux pas qu'tu me prennes pour un con, ok ?

- Oui, renflé-je de nouveau, promis, j'recommencerai plus...!

- ...Moi aussi, j'aime pas quand on s'dispute, pardon de m'être emporté comme ça hier.

Il me sourit tendrement, et je me jette sur ses lèvres, les dévorants langoureusement.  
>J'suis tellement soulagé qu'il m'ait pardonné ; sinon, j'aurais été bon pour la position fœtale dans mes draps avec le pot de nutella pendant une semaine.<p>

J'aime Ace. Et pas que physiquement.  
>Mais... et lui ? Quel sentiment il éprouve pour moi ? Il a dit tout ça sincèrement, ou c'est juste du chiqué pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut de mon corps ? Comme tous les autres...<p>

- Putain Ace !

Je le repousse violemment que je sens une de ses mains se frotter sur mon entrejambe. Il croit quoi, sérieux ? Il ne peut pas comprendre que j'ai juste envie de le savoir avec moi...?

- C'est pas ce que j't'ai demandé Ace...!

- Ha bon ?

- ...

- J'sais pas, tu te serre contre moi, ça m'donne des envies, c'est la nature.

- C'était pas mes intentions.

- C'est quoi ton genre ? C'est de dormir à côté d'un mec en lui tenant la main ?

- ...Tu comprends pas.

- Ouais, j'suis pas très intelligent, renifle-t-il, bah attends, j'vais m'cultiver.

Il me tire à travers quelques rayons de bibliothèques et s'arrête devant une, pour en tirer un dictionnaire. Il l'ouvre après m'avoir lancé un regard de défi, et cherche dans les pages en baragouinant les lettres.

- Ha, voila. Alors, _chichis_: comportement qui manque de simplicité. Et bah voila, tu manques du simplicité, t'es naturel. J'te serre dans mes bras, je bande et c'est normal ; c'est la vie.

- _Chichiteuse/Chichiteux_: qui aime faire des chichis, des manières. Voir pimbêche.

Il referme le livre, et le range à sa place.

- Alors, tu préfères quoi ? Chichiteux ou péteux ?

Je le regarde quelques secondes, avant que ma main parte saluer poliment et correctement sa joue.  
>Il est stupéfié, à la limite choqué. Bien fait. Il a pas l'air de se prendre souvent des coups des personnes qu'il fait souffrir, mais là j'me fou.<p>

J'attrape mon manteau et mon sac, et sors du CDI, sans lui laisser un regard.

**Pov Ace:**

Ail..

Mine de rien c'est qu'il a quand même de la poigne. Normalement j'aurais envie d'hausser les épaules et de passer à autre chose, sauf que là, je bloque.  
>Non, j'arrive même pas à d'écrire car ça m'est jamais arrivé. Quand on m'fait chier, je plaque directe, et pourtant j'me sens mal.<br>Le coup du dictionnaire, j'savais bien que c'était salaud et qu'je risquais gros. Mais comme d'habitude j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. Ça doit v'nir de mon père ce côté là...

J'ai merdé.

Je sors à mon tour de la pièce, et me dirige au trot vers ma salle de cours. J'vais avoir besoin de quelques conseils de Marco et Thatch. Du moment qu'ils se moquent pas en disant que c'est l'amour magique qui se réveille en moi, tout ira bien.

Et c'est avec une certaine déception que je vois qu'il y a une place de vide dans la classe.

_Luffy._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Heya !<strong>

**Voila la suite ! En espérant que le chapitre vous ait plu ! **

**_Lufna_**


	7. Excuse-Moi

**Heya !**

**Voila le chapitre 6 ! Toujours sur la dispute Ace/Luffy. La suite est dans ce chapitre ! Par contre en me relisant, ça ma fait penser à vous rappelez quelque chose. Je vous rappelle que c'est une _fiction M_. Donc scènes choquantes /pour le sexe principalement/ et surtout pour le langage "développé" dans ce chapitre.  
><strong>

**Bref, vous savez tout pour ce chapitre et sur ce:**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pov<em> Ace:**

**.**

Encore une fois, j'me sens mal.  
>Le coup du dictionnaire me revient en tête et j'me sens minable. Je sais que je suis un beau connard qui s'en fiche royalement de faire souffrir les autres, mais cette fois c'est... différent. Pourquoi ? Il est comme les autres, juste une paire de fesse à prendre, pas vrai...?<p>

Pourtant...

Mon regard se tourne vers la place vide où est censé être Luffy, et j'me demande où il est passé. Savoir que je l'ai fait souffrir comme ça me plombe le moral ; pourtant c'est pas dans mes habitudes.

- Yoi, ça va mec ? me demande Marco

- Mouais, ça va...

- Racontes pas de conneries, t'es affalé sur ta table depuis tout à l'heure et tu r'gardes sans cesse la place de ce môme.

- C'est rien, grommelé-je, juste une p'tite dispute...

- Bon allez, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait cette fois...?

Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres et je lui raconte l'histoire, toujours en fixant la place de Luffy. Thatch en a profité pour écouter, et Marco semble hésiter à me frapper ou soupirer de désespoir.

- Bah vas t'excuser, crétin ! rigole Thatch, avec son sourire idiot

- Ferme-la, avant que j'te tonde la touffe qui te sert de cheveux.

- Il a raison, si tu veux savoir.

- Ouais, mais j'ai pas envie de m'excuser... Je l'ai encore jamais fait et j'vois pas pourquoi ça commencerai maintenant.

- Peut être parce que si tu l'fais pas, tu vas vraiment le perdre, soupir Marco

- Et ça s'rait con de laisser un jolie p'tit cul comme ça partir, termina Thatch

Je lui lance un regard noir, et il rit nerveusement - non mais ho...! Il y a qu'moi qui ai le droit de complimenter son cul ici.

- Tu s'rais pas jaloux par hasard toi ? rigola Marco

- Non.

- Donc tu te fiches de lui ?

- Oui, grogné-je

- ...Ok, j'irai le voir après. Qui sait, il voudra peut être me faire une petite place entre ses cuisses, et au pire j'le viole, termina-t-il, en haussant les épaules

Ma main agrippe fermement son poignet, et il me lance un regard nonchalant. J'vais vraiment le tuer un jour ce gars...!

- Ne l'approche pas.

- Bah alors vas t'excuser, t'sais, c'est chiant de te voir dans cet état, ce môme est en train de te retourner la tête.

- Il me retourne pas la tête !

Non mais... Il est hors de question que je me laisse faire comme ça ; personne me fera tourner la tête ou une autre connerie de ce genre. Oui j'ai fais le con, mais j'vois pas pourquoi j'irai m'excuser auprès de ce "môme" comme dirait Marco.

Mais d'un côté...

Je me suis attaché à lui durant ces dernières semaines, et l'idée de ne plus pouvoir être avec lui m'insupporte.  
>D'habitude, quand je sors avec une fille - ou mec parfois - on peut facilement compter deux semaines avant que ça se termine, voir un mois pour ceux qui me font pas chier. Mon record a été avec Margaret. Niveau caractère, elle a le même que Luffy. Curieuse, légèrement timide, mais il ne faut pas non plus la chercher ;et ça, mon entrejambe s'en souviendra longtemps - elle a pas spécialement aimée que je la largue. C'est vraiment dommage, elle était pourtant foutrement bandante. Comme Luffy...<p>

Ok, j'ai compris.

J'irai le voir à la fin des cours. Je sais parfaitement que ça va me faire chier et hanter ma conscience si j'y vais pas. Alors autant m'excuser, ça ira plus vite. Même si ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment de devoir le faire - par simple fierté personnelle - ça serait vraiment bête de le perdre.

- Vous me faites chier ; j'irai le voir après, grogné-je

Ils me regardent avec un air de victoire, et la seule chose qui nous sauve d'un fracassage de tronche est la sonnerie qui retentit - sauvés par le gong, comme on dit.  
>Je rassemble mes affaires et sors de la classe même sous les cris du professeur qui demande à ce que j'écrive les devoirs - et puis quoi encore, trop tard ça a sonné.<p>

- Oi ! A-Ace...! crie une voix tremblante

_Long nez_.  
>C'est l'un des meilleurs amis de Luffy - et que j'apprécie pas forcement. Surtout ce type aux cheveux verts ; Zoro. Il me regarde avec un mépris sans fin ce type, et ça a le don de m'énerver un truc de fou.<p>

- Qu'est-c'que tu m'veux long pif ? J'ai autre chose à foutre là.

Il tressaille au son de ma voix, et il a raison. Lui aussi je le blaire pas ; surtout ses conneries en faite. Et je pense qu'il se souviendra toujours - du moins son nez - que me balancer une bille au ketchup dans la nuque en plein cours de gym, là ou toutes les filles me regardent, n'est pas la meilleure idée de l'année ; ce qui explique aussi ses tremblements. Il déglutit et prend une profonde inspiration.

- Tu serais pas où est Luffy ?

- Nan, j'le cherche justement.

- H-Ha... non parce que je l'ai vu par la fenêtre escalader la grille du lycée pour sortir et il répond pas à mes messages. Alors comme vous sortez ensemble, j'pensais que tu savais voila..

De un, j'ai jamais vu une personne parler aussi vite, et de deux, si Luffy ne répond pas aux messages d'Usopp, ce n'est sûrement pas pour répondre aux miens. Je relève la tête et m'aperçois qu'il est déjà parti. Wow, il court vite ce gars.

Bon, alors Luffy n'est plus au lycée, il doit sûrement être rentré chez lui.  
>Argh, ça, sa veut dire que je vais devoir affronter le regard meurtrier de sa mère. J'ai failli, une fois, me ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang tellement son regard me transperçait - et tout ça parce que j'avais caressais la main de Luffy alors que j'étais invité chez eux pour manger. La fin de soirée a été très... glauque on va dire.<p>

J'passe par les grilles, sans un mot du surveillant - il me dit rien, à force il a l'habitude que je sèche. Et ce n'est pas son genre de vouloir chercher les embrouilles avec les élèves ; beaucoup trop fainéant et nonchalant pour ça - et son p'tit frère tient bien de lui sur ce point-là.

Je pars à pas de course chez Luffy, en songeant que c'est sûrement ma dernière chance avec lui.

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>

**Pov Luffy:**

**.**

Quel enfoiré.  
>Qu'il aille se faire foutre, ce salopard.<p>

Comment a-t-il osé ? Certe, je lui ai menti, mais je me suis excusé...! Oui je me suis excusé, j'ai passé une nuit blanche à faire des nœuds avec mes doigts, à me sentir coupable. Et lui, ... il s'est foutu de moi. La seule chose qui me préoccupe maintenant, c'est que la baffe n'était pas assez forte à mon goût. J'aurais dû frapper plus fort et surtout autre part, mais j'avais un besoin urgent de pleurer.

Ils partent tous. J'ai jamais le droit au bonheur, faut que je me rende à l'évidence. Que ce soit avec mes petits copains, ou bien avec la famille.

J'aurais aimé que ça dur plus longtemps avec Ace ; que je ne sois pas juste un cul à prendre, comme les autres...

Mais bien sûr, je n'ai pas fait exception, apparemment.

J'étouffe tant bien que mal mes sanglots dans l'oreiller, et serre Chopper entre mes deux mains. Je l'aimais. Il me faisait rire, et arrivait à me faire penser à autre chose que les problèmes que j'ai avec ma mère. Et savoir que tout ça est fini...  
>Que je ne sentirai plus jamais ses doigts sur ma nuque, que plus jamais je l'entendrai me susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille, et plus l'entendre dire qu'il a envie de moi...<br>Plus rien, non.

J'entends mon portable sonner depuis tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai aucune envie de décrocher ; je me fous de qui ça peut être. Si c'est lui, qu'il aille bien se faire foutre, comme je l'ai dit. Il m'a déjà assez fait souffrir comme ça.

- Mon poussin...

La douce voix de ma mère résonne à travers la porte, et elle toque timidement. Quoi, elle veut profiter du spectacle...?!

- Dégage, claque ma voix

Comme à son habitude, elle rentre et ferme doucement la porte.  
>Putain, je lui ai pas dit de dégager ? Elle me veut quoi ? J'croyais pourtant que mes regards haineux avaient suffi pour la calmer le reste de la journée, mais non.<p>

Elle s'allonge à côté de moi, et passe sa main sous mon T-shirt, pour caresser gentillement mon dos d'un geste maternel. Je tente de stopper mes sanglots, et enfouie encore plus ma tête dans l'oreiller, pour cacher au maximum mes larmes. Hors de question que je passe pour un faible. Surtout auprès d'elle - bien que je le suis déjà assez comme ça.

- Pourquoi ? gémi-je, dans l'oreiller

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi tu lui as menti ?! L'autre jour quand je suis resté, tu lui as menti ! Pourquoi ?!

- ...Je n'ai pas menti. Parle-moi sur un autre ton d'abord !

Un grognement m'échappe et je serre les poings.

- C'est ce Ace qui te fait souffrir. Regardes dans quel état tu rentres...!

- Ça serait jamais arrivé si on ne s'était pas disputé Lundi ! Et à qui la faute tu me rappelles ?! Pourquoi tu me mens ?!

Une lueur de tristesse passe dans ses yeux, et je me sens aussitôt mal. C'est rare que je lui balance ce genre de chose ; d'habitude je fais et dis toujours tout pour son bonheur.  
>Ma vision se brouille et des larmes s'échappent de mes joues sans que je puisse les contrôler. J'en ai marre.<p>

- J'ai jamais de chance, sangloté-je, ils partent tous. Lucci, Bellamy, et maintenant Ace...!

- Mon poussin...

Je couvre mes yeux avec ma main, et deux bras fins m'enlacent. Les minutes passent, et je commence à me calmer, puis à somnoler en me laissant bercé dans ses bras. C'est plutôt rares ces moments entre nous. Alors j'en profite.  
>J'inspire profondément son parfum et ferme mes yeux ; une douce odeur d'alcool et de lavande.<p>

La sonnerie stridente de la porte d'entrée retentit, me réveillant d'un coup - j'ai horreur de ça, j'ai l'impression de tomber d'une falaise...! Ma mère soupir, et se lève pour aller ouvrir. Je sais pas comment elle fait, mais elle a un pouvoir serein sur les personnes qui l'entoures, j'en suis sûr ; c'est pas possible autrement.

Je passe une main sur mon visage, et me regarde dans la glace. Ho mon dieu, un dirait un croque mort en dépression... Mes yeux sont rouges, ainsi que mes joues. Sans parler des cernes plus que visibles.

Un frisson hérisse ma peau. La voix qui est à la porte m'est familière ; beaucoup trop d'ailleurs.  
>Je me hâte vers la porte, et plaque mon oreille contre.<p>

_Ace_.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ? S'excuser ? Pff, laisse-moi rire.  
>J'entends ma mère hausser le ton, et il fait de même. Apparemment il veut me voir ; et je ferai mieux d'y aller - la laisser se disputer avec Ace n'est pas une très bonne idée, et de toute façon, je veux savoir pourquoi il est revenu.<p>

- Je regrette Ace, mais je te demande de partir. C'est déjà la deuxième fois cette semaine qu'il rentre dans un état pas possible à cause de toi.

- Alors justement, comme je l'ai dit, j'aimerais aller lui parler.

- J'suis là.

Ils se retournent tous les deux, et je fais un petit signe à ma mère pour qu'elle nous laisse. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle tourne sur ses talons et part dans sa chambre.

Je me tourne vers Ace, et il a l'air surpris de voir mon visage comme ça - ouais, ...un vrai croque mort. Sa main se pose sur ma joue, et je la dégage aussitôt. Il est hors de question que je le laisse me toucher de n'importe quelle manière avant qu'il se soit excuser ou qu'il est donné des explications.

- Luffy...

- Pourquoi t'es là ?

- À ton avis ?

- Pour te foutre de ma gueule ?

Il grogne, et a l'air vexé. Désolé, mais c'était plus fort que moi - et j'ai pas du tout envie de tourner autour du pot pendant cent sept ans.

- Tu crois pas que tu m'as déjà assez fait souffrir comme ça ?

- Lu'... je... je sais bien que le coup du dictionnaire était salaud.

- ...

- Mais.. je suis désolé.

- Tu crois que je vais gober ça ?

Son souffle se coupe, et l'expression de son visage devient limite sidéré. Ouais, bien fait. Il croit quoi sérieusement ? Ça marche pas comme ça, ...je marche pas comme ça.

- À bah oui, hop monsieur s'excuse et tout est réglé ; c'est ça ?

- N-non.. enfin je, bredouille-t-il

- J'ai passé la moitié de mon temps à pleurer depuis Lundi, et tu crois que je vais m'en tiré avec un simple "excuse-moi" ?!

- ...

- Et tu sais quoi ? J'pense que tu mérites même pas les calories que je brûle en te parlant. Je sais comment ça va se terminer cette histoire ! Je vais accepter tes excuses comme un gros con, on va passer du temps ensemble, et tu me largueras après m'avoir culbuter ! Ou même avant, avec toi on sait pas !

- ...Lu' écoutes... j'ai encore jamais fait ça avant. Venir m'excuser, ...c'est...c'est pas dans mes habitudes on va dire. J'sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre. T'es le premier...

- Et tu crois que c'est censé me flatter ? Et bah tu sais quoi ? Oui ça me flatte putain de merde ! T'es un putain de flatteur chanceux et je suis fou amoureux de toi ! Mais toi tu comprends pas, pour toi c'est juste sexe et hop ! Au suivant. Mais merde ! Je t'aime à la fois que je te déteste ; j'peux pas passer une soirée sans avoir une image de ta tête foutrement sexy qui m'oblige à me toucher ! Oui j'ai envie de toi ! Souvent même ! Mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais te sauter dessus ! Car j'ai peur... et ça depuis le début. Peur de ce qui risque de se passer après !

Je sens mes joues rougirent de collèrent et je suis à bout de souffle. Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, et à l'air plutôt choqué parce que je dis. Ça doit pas non plus être dans ses habitudes d'avoir un discours de ce genre.

- ...Luffy...

- Si... si j'accepte tes excuses... c'est comme ça que ça va se passer. On baisera et tu me largueras.

- Demande-moi un truc.

- H-Hein ?

- Vas-y, demande-moi un truc. N'importe quoi pour que je te prouve que je t'aime. Si je jette les autres comme ça, c'est pas parce que je m'ennuie d'eux ; c'est parce qu'ils me prennent tous pour un con. Oui je suis pas une lumière, et oui j'adore baiser. Mais je ne suis jamais revenu en arrière pour m'excuser auprès de quelqu'un.

- ...

- Je sais que je suis un beau connard, mais... je sais aussi que je t'aime.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, et repose sa main sur ma joue en frottant doucement. C'est tellement rare qu'il sorte les grandes phrases...  
>Sans me contrôler, j'explose en sanglots, et il me serre dans ses bras. Mais j'en ai marre de chialer, putain...!<p>

Il me frotte doucement le dos, et m'embrasse le front. Je suis sur le point de craquer... mais non. Je me laisserai pas avoir. Je veux d'abord être sûr qu'il m'aime.

- Prouve le, marmonné-je, dans son manteau

- De quoi ?

- J'veux être sûr que ce que tu m'dit est vrai. J'te laisse quelques jours. Si t'abandonnes avant, c'est que j'avais raison, et si tu veux toujours te réparer, alors tu attendras quelques jours que je sois sûr que tu m'aimes vraiment.

Je sais. C'est vraiment sadique de ma part, mais je veux vraiment être sûr. J'ai trop souffert dans le passé pour me laisser avoir de nouveau. C'est tellement facile d'utiliser les grands mots.

Il me regarde, et semble hésiter. Il comprend enfin que c'est sa dernière chance, et que je lui ouvre une porte.  
>Et à ma grande surprise:<p>

- D'accord, sourit-il

- D'accord ?

- J'aime pas mentir, et je mens plutôt mal. Alors autant le faire ton fameux teste.

- Ok... donc tu as quelques jours pour me prouver que tu m'aimes et que tu vas pas me larguer pendant ce temps.

Un nouveau sourire étire ses lèvres, et il se met en position garde à vous.

- Yosh, mon colonel !

Je peux pas m'empêcher de rire, et il fait de même. Maintenant ça dépend plus que de lui ; j'ai déjà tout dit et il connait mes sentiments.

À lui de me prouver les siens  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>sabrina-visiteur<span> : Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! Pour la mère de Luffy, il y avait beaucoup de choix, mais celui de Robin était le bon. Malheureusement ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'Ace va apprendre pourquoi Luffy n'est pas venu *reçoit des orties en pleine tronche* Pour la baffe, Ace ne s'y attendait sûrement pas en effet, quelques passages comiques sont présents dans les chapitres malgré le côté dramatique de certaine scène ; car je tire cette fiction d'un film : Oui, mais... Que je conseils à beaucoup. **

**Moi : Nous sommes nombreux à avoir la flemme de nous connecter XD Le sens de ta phrase est en effet légèrement illogique, mais mettre une pincée de folie dans la vie c'est bien aussi. Merci pour le compliment de l'écriture, car je le sens moi-même que je m'améliore de plus en plus en écriture, et c'est vraiment géniale, et encore plus si ça se remarque.  
><strong>

**Guest : Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! Pour petite information, un chapitre de "Sexe et Romance" sort toute les semaines le Vendredi/Samedi. J'espère que la suite t'as plu ;)  
><strong>

**J'espère que le chapitre 6 vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Ou épargnez vos doigts, comme vous le sentez XD**

**_Lufna_**


	8. Le Retour de Zoro

**Pov Luffy**

**.**

J'ouvre les robinets de la baignoire, et me faufile dedans une fois à la bonne température.  
>J'espère simplement qu'aujourd'hui sera une meilleure journée qu'hier. On aurait presque dit que tout le monde se mettait à jouer à "je t'ignore".<br>Ma mère ne m'a bizarrement pas adressée la parole, à part pour m'appeler pour les repas ; Papa n'a pas répondu à mes messages ; foutu travail. Et Zoro est rentré seulement hier, alors il n'est pas venu en cours et a éteint son portable pour pouvoir se reposer. Bref, je n'ai pu parler avec personne hier, à part quand j'étais avec Usopp.  
>Il m'a harcelé de questions pour savoir où j'étais passé, et j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais l'étrangler quand il s'est mit à hurler que j'étais malade et qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.<p>

Mon téléphone vibre, me faisant faire un soupir de mécontentement - si je me suis levé un peu plus tôt c'est pour être tranquille dans mon bain, et rien d'autre. Non mais.  
>C'est avec un second soupir, que je ressuie ma main sur une serviette et attrape paresseusement mon cellulaire.<p>

_"J'suis désolé bb, tu me manques"_

Aussi sadique que ça peut paraître, je ricane simplement, et repose mon téléphone. On peut me prendre pour un fou et dire que je ne sais pas ce que je veux, mais j'm'en fiche. Je l'ai fais tellement de fois cette erreur ; donner ma confiance. Alors maintenant, je veux simplement être sûr qu'il va tenir son engagement et me prouver qu'il m'aime réellement. Ne pas craquer et lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser a été la chose la plus difficile dans la journée d'hier. À chaque fois que je m'étais retourné, j'le voyais me faire un sourire, pour ensuite faire une triste moue. Comment lui résister ? Imaginez-vous l'effort que j'ai dû faire pour tourner la tête et ne pas foncer vers lui comme un rocket.

Mais que nenni.

Il est hors de question que je me fasse avoir aussi bêtement.  
>S'il m'aime vraiment, il pourrait très bien attendre quelques jours, le temps que je sois sûr de ses sentiments. Mais c'est tout aussi dur pour moi ; de le savoir à quelques mètres seulement de moi sans pouvoir l'embrasser, ni même le toucher. Pourtant, ça va faire qu'une journée et c'est moi qui en peux déjà plus. J'ai toujours une petite rancune pour le coup du dictionnaire qui était quand même vachement salopard, mais à part ça...<p>

Je tressaille violemment en sentant une agréable sensation - qui n'est pas si inconnue - m'envahir le bas-ventre. Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres quand je me demande depuis combien de temps j'ai la main à cet endroit. Il suffit que je pense cinq minutes à Ace pour que mes mains deviennent baladeuses ; c'est incroyable.

Bah, j'ai commencé, autant en finir.  
>Alors je m'installe plus confortablement dans la baignoire en reprenant mon activité.<p>

**.**

Putain, maintenant j'suis en retard - et devoir courir dans le froid est loin d'être top. Rien ne trahi ce que j'ai fais chez moi, à part les légères couleurs sur mes joues ; ce qui passe inaperçue avec ce froid. J'ai bien cru que j'allais tuer ma mère quand elle a voulu entrer dans la salle de bain pour voir si je ne m'étais pas fait mal, au vu des... bruits qui sortaient de ma bouche. Le pire c'est que ça m'a pris du temps pour lui convaincre que je m'étais juste brûlé avec de l'eau chaude. Et j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir étouffer quand j'ai du plonger la tête dans l'eau, afin de ne pas la faire revenir. Ce qui explique une grande partie de mon retard.

- Oi ! Luffy, m'appelle Usopp, en me sautant sur le dos

- 'Sopp t'es lourd...

Il fait une fausse mine vexée, et se remet sur ses pieds. On s'affronte du regard - un peu comme deux pirates juste avant de se battre - et on éclate de rire comme des idiots. Il prend sa petite sacoche qu'il porte toujours sur lui, et en sort des nouvelles inventions. Bille au poivre. J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il l'avait déjà fait celle-là, mais il me fait un discours comme quoi celle-ci est unique et plus puissante. C'est complètement débile ces trucs, mais ça me fascine toujours autant.

- Alors, toujours en guerre avec Ace ? me demande-t-il

- J'suis pas en guerre... c'est juste que... je prends mes précautions.

- Mhm. Fais gaffe à ce type, il est vraiment chelou.

- Tu dirais pas ça parce qu'il t'as cassé le nez il n'y a pas longtemps de ça, rigolé-je

- Pas du tout ! Le grand Usopp a peur de rien !

Il prend un air de fier, et se met à raconter des histoires totalement fausses. Ça aussi ça me fera toujours délirer. Celle qui me fait toujours rire, c'est l'histoire du poisson rouge géant, et de ses crottes aussi grandes que des îles. On continue à rire comme des idiots, tout en avançant vers les grilles du lycée. Brr, à choisir je préférerai rester chez moi, au chaud - en plus on est bientôt en Décembre, alors le froid avance à grand pas. Ce qui nous donne une deuxième bonne raison de vouloir rester au lit.  
>Usopp se frappe le front, comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.<p>

- Oi, Nami a appelée, elle aimerait qu'on passe une après-midi tous ensemble.

- C'est vrai ? Ça allait faire longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu ; ouais ça s'rait cool.

- Géniale, s'exclame-t-il, en sautant comme un enfant le jour de Noël, faudra prévenir Zoro et Sanji.

- Ça tombe bien, Zoro vient en cours aujourd'hui, il est rentré hier.

- Ouais, même si revoir cette "sorcière" ne lui fera pas autant plaisir que nous.

On pouffe comme deux filles qui auraient vu un garçon tout nu, et il prend soudain un air sérieux, ce qui est plutôt rare chez lui.

- Zoro... sait que tu es avec Ace ?

- ...Non, il... je lui ai menti.

Il me regarde, surpris. Ouais, je sais. Usopp sait que je ne mentirai jamais à Zoro, alors l'apprendre comme ça doit sûrement lui faire un choque. Et personnellement, j'ai honte. Déjà que je déteste mentir en temps normal ; et surtout, le faire de face à face. C'est comme si le mot menteur clignotait sur mon front lorsque je mens. Ce qui est loin d'être utile dans certaines situations ; et surtout lorsqu'on doit faire croire à sa mère que c'est pas nous qui avons mangé les derniers carrés de chocolat. Situation que j'ai déjà vécu, vous l'aurez compris. Alors mentir au téléphone est beaucoup plus facile ; mais j'me sens horriblement mal. Comment il va réagir lorsqu'il apprendra que je lui ai menti ? Je n'arriverai jamais à lui cacher ça plus d'une journée, c'est tout simplement impossible. Il va me détester pour lui avoir menti ? Mon coeur s'accélère quand, des horribles scénarios s'infiltrent dans ma tête. Une amitié peut être brisée aussi facilement ? La voix d'Usopp me ramène à la réalité.

- Oi, Luffy... Ça va ?

Je le regarde surpris, avant de me rendre compte que des larmes glissent le long de mes joues, laissant derrières elle, des sentiers humides. Si je dois bien avouer une chose, c'est que j'ai la larme facile - et souvent je pleure sans m'en rendre compte.  
>Mes poignets frottent les coins de mes yeux, et ressuient les nouvelles perles d'eau salées, qui menacent de glisser à tout moment.<br>Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter de perdre Zoro. Il a toujours prit soin de moi, m'a toujours défendu, et a toujours écouté mes problèmes. Des amis comme lui ne courent pas les rues, et surtout, ne se remplacent pas.

Usopp sautille autour de moi en me faisant toutes sortes de grimaces, en espérant me calmer ainsi. Mais malgré mon état, il parvient quand même à me faire rire. Et puis, il faut que je me calme, la journée ne fait que commencer. Si Zoro me voit dans cet état, il est capable de tout ; cet idiot.  
>Je me demande ce que ça va donner ; il n'est même pas encore là, que je suis déjà en train de chialer. Encore une fois, mon côté pleurnichard prend le dessus.<p>

- C'est rien, ...juste que j'ai peur de ce qu'il va passer... avec Zoro.

- Allez, pleure pas. Tu l'connais, j'pense pas qu'il t'en voudrait bien longtemps de toute façon. Pas vrai ? demande-t-il, avec un sourire

- ...T'as raison, souris-je

- Le grand Usopp a toujours raison !

J'éclate de rire devant l'air qu'il aborde, et il me saute dessus, pour qu'on engage un combat de lutte. À force, les autres lycéens ont l'habitude de nous voir faire ça en pleine cours, sans aucune gêne, ni grâce.  
>Son emprise autour de mon coup se desserre d'un coup, et il se redresse pour regarder au dessus de mon épaule. Curieux, je me retourne, et comprends pourquoi il faisait cette drôle de tête.<p>

Ace.

Il avance vers nous, mains dans les poches, avec un grand sourire.  
>Je me retourne, et Usopp semble gêné. On échange un regard d'accord, et il part rejoindre Sanji qui est probablement à l'administration, pour une demande de stage ; d'après ce qu'il m'a dit ce matin.<p>

Bon, respire mon garçon, respire.  
>Il suffit juste de ne pas craquer et de rester neutre.<p>

Avant même que je puisse me retourner et lui faire face, deux mains chaudes se posent sur mes yeux, me bloquant ainsi la vue, et un torse se colle sur mon dos. Aw.  
>... Sérieux, comment il fait pour être toujours aussi chaud ce mec ? Il a un radiateur personnelle dans sa peau ou quoi ? C'est loin d'être dérangeant ; bien au contraire. Je savoure cette douce chaleur pendant quelques secondes, avant que des lèvres ne viennent doucement frôlées mon cou, pour ensuite y déposer des baisers papillons. Mmh, ne pas craquer, hein...? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire dans ce genre de situation.<p>

- Devines qui c'est, me murmure-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille

- Ho, ...c'est tellement difficile à deviner.

Un ricanement sort de sa bouche, et une de ses mains descend le long de ma gorge, pendant que l'autre reste sagement sur mes yeux. Il mordille doucement mon lobe, et embrasse de nouveau le creux de mon oreille.

- Laisses-moi t'aider à chercher alors.

- Ok, j'attends, répondis en souriant

Sa main continue sa descente vers ma clavicule, et la caresse doucement, tandis que le bout de sa langue vient chatouille mon hélix.  
>Je me laisse un peu faire là, je crois... mais l'envie de le laisser continuer un peu me tente un peu. Voir même beaucoup.<p>

- Il a un joli visage, et un magnifique corps... Ça t'dit toujours rien ?

- Nan, toujours rien, soupiré-je

Après avoir glissé le long de mon bras, a main termine sa course sur la mienne, pour ensuite la frôler du bout des doigts.  
>Le contacte de sa langue chaude et humide sur ma gorge me fait frissonner, pendant que les caresses de sa main deviennent aérienne.<p>

Tout ce que ça arrive à faire, c'est me produire un gémissement de mécontentement ; je déteste cette séparation.

- J'suis désolé, Lu'...

- Ouais, mais tu connais déjà ma réponse.

- T'es bizarre, sourit-il

Je sais de quoi il parle.  
>Je le laisse m'embrasser et me toucher, sans pour autant le laisser revenir. Alors comme il le dit, je suis bizarre. Mais je veux d'abord être sûr.<p>

Sûr de savoir que je peux lui faire confiance.

La main qui me bloquait la vue glisse sur mon visage, et caresse doucement ma joue. Si Zoro arrivait maintenant, on serait tous les deux morts. Lui comme moi. Il serait préférable que je lui dise la vérité quand on sera seule. Je tiens pas à ce que tout le lycée me voit me faire enguirlander par lui.  
>Je fais volte-face, et plonge mon regard dans le sien.<p>

Il est sur le point de dire quelque chose, quand je le vois regarder subitement les grilles d'un mauvais oeil.  
>Sauf que moi, contrairement à lui, un immense sourire se forme sur mes lèvres.<p>

Zoro.

Il traverse les grilles, et avance d'un air fatigué. Apparemment, lui aussi aurait préféré rester au lit plutôt que de venir ici.  
>Ace me lâche la main, et retourne vers le préau, où Marco et Thatch l'attendent. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne chose qu'il reste ici, tant que Zoro n'est pas au courant - ce qui ne devrait plus tarder trop longtemps - ça me fait quand même de la peine de le voir partir.<p>

- Ace, attends...!

- Mmh ?

- ... Non, rien.

Faut vraiment que je sache ce que je veux ; sinon on va vraiment me prendre pour un fou qui attend plus qu'à être enfermé.  
>Je lui fait un sourire avant qu'il ne parte, et il me répond avec un clin d'oeil. Heureusement que j'ai encore de la dignité et une fierté personnelle, sinon j'aurai poussé un cri.<p>

Quand Zoro m'aperçoit, il me sourit et avance vers moi.  
>Une semaine sans le voir a été vraiment dur ; j'suis pas habitué à le savoir loin de moi. Il y avait toujours Sanji et Usopp, mais c'est différent sans lui. Dire que la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, on était les pires ennemis du monde.<p>

"_Le moniteur continue de nous faire un discourt sur les vacances qui vont suivre, et nous donne les règles de vie. Je suis censé écouter - d'après ce que m'a dit ma mère - mais c'est comme si sa voix ne sortait même pas de sa bouche. Pour l'instant, je suis trop occupé à regarder qui sera avec moi à la colonie. En tous cas, personne que je connais ; super. Usopp n'a pas pu venir, il est resté avec sa mère qui est à l'hôpital, et Sanji n'a tout simplement pas le droit._  
><em>Le bus est plutôt grand, et je le regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Si seulement c'était une saucisse géante... Le moniteur me surprend dans ma rêverie, et me fait des réflexions. Roh, ça va hein...: En plus il me fait peur avec ses cicatrices sur son oeil. Comment il les a eu ? Il s'est battu avec son chat ? En tous cas, j'l'aime pas. En plus il porte un espèce de chapeau de paille chelou... qui est moche. Et non, je ne suis pas jaloux qu'il ait ce chapeau...!<em>  
><em>Un long soupir s'échappe de ma bouche, et je sens mon épaule se faire secouer sans douceur.<em>

_- Tu pourrais souffler plus fort, j'pense qu'on a pas bien entendu, grogne un garçon bizarre_

_- T'es qui toi ?_

_- Ça t'regardes pas le nain._

_- Hein ?! Tu t'es regardé avec tes cheveux verts ? Hurlé-je, outré_

_- Mes cheveux verts t'emmerdent. Sale nain._

_Mes yeux s'écarquillent sur la surprise. J'ai... pas l'habitude d'entendre des insultes de ce genre. Déjà que je reçois des fessés quand j'emploie le langage familier... alors c'est pas pour sortir ce genre d'insulte._  
><em>Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, lorsque je me mets à pleurer bruyamment.<em>

_- Tch ! Arrête de chialer, tu m'fous la honte !_

_Une monitrice s'approche de moi et m'enlace en me demandant ce qui ne va pas. Je pointe d'un doigt accusateur le garçon aux cheveux verts, et il me tire la langue, faisant ainsi doubler mes larmes. Le voyage n'est même pas commencé que je veux déjà rentrer chez moi. Mes papa et maman ont voulu que je parte en colonie, comme quoi ça me ferait du bien. Mes fesses oui ! Ils ont juste envie de pouvoir s'entretuer comme bon leur semble. Les autres enfants commencent à monter dans le bus avec les autres moniteurs, et moi je dois rester ici, avec ce garçon aux cheveux verts._

_- Allez, Zoro, présentes tes excuses, demande gentillement la monitrice_

_- Pas envie._

_- S'il-te-plaît, pour moi._

_Elle lui fait un grand sourire, et il se tourne vers moi à contrecoeur. J'ai envie de lui flanquer mon poing dans sa face...!_  
><em>Il s'excuse en même temps qu'il tousse exprès, pour pas que je l'entende. Ouais, il est le genre de type qui a beaucoup trop de fierté pour s'excuser.<em>  
><em>On monte tous les deux dans le bus - non sans deux ou trois coups de coude - et à notre plus grande déception, il ne reste plus que deux places ; l'une à côté de l'autre.<em>

_On contemple les places pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence:_

_- J'te préviens le nain, c'est moi qui vais à côté de la fenêtre._

_- Déjà j'suis pas p'tit, j'ai dix ans ! Et puis pourquoi c'est toi qui aurait le droit d'aller à côté de la f'nêtre ?!_

_- T'as dix ans ? Ouais mon cul ! T'es qu'un nain, et c'est moi qui y vais car c'est moi l'plus fort._

_- J'suis aussi fort que toi ! Espèce de... de... DE NOURRITURE POUR LAPIN !_

_- Pff, causes toujours._

_Il me fait une pichenette sur le front, et je manque de tomber à la renverse. D'où est-ce qu'il sort une force pareille ce mec ? _  
><em>Je me remets à pleurer, et il soupir en m'insultant de pleurnichard, pour ensuite s'installer sur le siège prêt de la fenêtre. J'le déteste...<em>"

Et c'est quand je repense à cette rencontre, que je me demande comment on a pu devenir les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Salut la terreur.

Je pouffe de rire au surnom qu'il me donne, avant de me jeter sur lui pour une étreinte.

- T'en a pas marre de me donner des surnoms débiles ?

- Nan.

- Alors j'peux te trouver des surnoms débiles moi aussi ?

- Essaies, et j'te balance dans l'Antarctique.

- Pourquoi tant de haine, rigolé-je

- Parce que j'ai pas eu de souffre-douleur pendant une semaine.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois.

Un faux air outré se forme sur mon visage, et il rigole en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.  
>Personnellement, je n'aurais jamais tenu avec un prof aussi sadique. Il faudrait avoir les nerfs solides comme dirait Zoro.<p>

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche, et je le sors d'un geste flegmatique.

"_On peut se parler ce soir après les cours_ ?"

Je me retourne, et regarde Ace - chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ; mais ma petite cervelle a apparemment prit le dessus.

Zoro me regarde, puis regarde le téléphone, puis Ace. Et cela pendant plusieurs secondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fronce violemment les sourcils. Ail.  
>Pourquoi maintenant ?<p>

Il a comprit.  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Heya !<strong>

**sabrina-visiteur: Merci d'avoir sacrifié tes doigts pour moi, ça... ça me.. *pleure* Merci ! Et oui, il faut bien une touche d'humour dans la fic ; Usopp fait très bien l'affaire U_U Pour ce qui est d'Ace, il n'aime en effet pas beaucoup les amis de Luffy. Si il y a de la jalousie entre Zoro et lui, tu le sauras en temps voulu shishi *reçois des orties en pleine tronche* Pour sa réaction avec Marco, c'est un peu car celui-ci empiète son territoire, ... si on peut dire. Luffy est dans le viseur d'Ace, alors ce n'est pas pour le laisser comme ça. Autre raison qui montre qu'Ace n'assume pas avoir des sentiments envers Lui. Ou il ne le sait pas lui-même. AHEM. Mais comme on me l'a dit, ça fait un peu cliché. Pour ce que Ace doit prouver, c'est écrit dans le chapitre, si tu n'as toujours pas compris, dis le moi ;)  
>Désolé pour le moment gâché, mais si Luffy n'a pas réagi autant que voulu, c'est tout simplement car c'est une situation banale chez lui. Les excuses, pour ensuite mieux faire souffrir. Alors il prends des précautions.<br>**

**Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai été malade ce week end, et c'est après avoir rejoins le groupe des vomito avec ma famille que je poste ce chapitre en retard, gomen.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, et à vendredi !**

**_Lufna_**


	9. Canette et Confrontation

**Heya !**

**Désolé du retard, mais j'enchaine maladie sur maladie en ce moment, et mon bureau est encombré de mouchoirs /ouais, très classe, je sais/ Bref ! Dans ce chapitre aura lieu un événement que beaucoup attendent: la confrontation Ace/Zoro. Je vous laisse jugez de vous-même pour la suite, et sur ce...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pov<em> Luffy:**

**.**

La matinée s'est... étrangement bien passée. Aussi fou et improbable que ce soit.  
>Quand Zoro a comprit la relation entre Ace et moi, il est d'abord devenu blême de rage, et s'est contenté de lui lancer un regard noir. Après, c'était comme si il n'avait rien vu. Et ça, ça m'inquiète. J'suis sûr qu'il va patiemment attendre que j'oublie pour ensuite me le relancer en pleine tronche, histoire de bien me gêner.<p>

Par contre, durant toute la matinée il a fixé Ace. Là, ça m'inquiète un peu plus. Il se demande sans doute de quelle façon le tuer...  
>Mais pour l'instant, c'est plus comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il en a pas reparlé.<br>On rentre ensemble chez moi pour manger ce midi, et j'le sens pas trop.

- Et pour ta mère ? Elle est toujours aussi chiante ?

- Toujours, ouais. Mais elle est en boule contre moi.

- Ha. Pourquoi ?

- J'sais pas.

Enfin, ...si j'ai bien ma petite idée là-dessus.  
>Elle est tout simplement en boule parce que je n'ai pas quitté Ace, l'autre jour, quand il est venu. Alors maintenant, elle me fait la gueule en ne m'adressant même pas la parole ; c'était vraiment très gai hier dans l'appartement. Mais pourtant, ça a toujours été comme ça. À chaque fois que je ramène un garçon à la maison - à part quelques exceptions comme Zoro - l'ambiance devient immédiatement tendue. Et ça continue encore quand je me retrouve seul avec ma mère ; avec son regard plein de sous-entendus.<br>Au début, mon père lui disait d'arrêter ses conneries et que j'étais assez grand, mais ça engendrait des disputes entre eux. Ce qui fait que le soir je m'endormais souvent en me disant que toutes ces disputes étaient de ma faute, que j'étais le seul responsable. D'ailleurs, ...c'est de ma faute si il est parti ?

- Oi, ça va Luffy ?

- Hein ? ...Heu, je... pensais juste à mon père.

Ça sert à rien de lui mentir, il le sera. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai pas envie de mentir sur ce point.  
>Une main ébouriffe mes cheveux, et Zoro m'étreint de manière réconfortante ; on allait bientôt arriver, on était juste devant les portes de mon imposant immeuble.<p>

- C'est un con. Il n'avait pas à se barrer.

- Dis pas ça de lui...

- Je dis c'que j'pense, c'est tout.

- C'était peut être mieux comme ça.

- C'est ce qu'il t'a fait croire surtout.

Je lève mon nez de son torse, et le regarde dans les yeux. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me connais encore mieux que moi-même parfois. Je sais qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir été avec moi le jour où je lui ai annoncé que mon père était définitivement partit. Ce n'est pas trop son habitude de montrer ses sentiments, mais c'est différent quand il s'agit de moi ; je suis son petit protégé, si on peut dire. Sanji aussi me protège, mais ce n'est pas pareil avec lui ; c'est comme si s'était la mission de Zoro. J'ai vraiment compris que je pouvais leur faire confiance après qu'il se soient occupés personnellement de Lucci, pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital. Ils étaient quand même très fier d'eux, malgré le fait que je leur hurlais qu'ils étaient inconscients, pour ensuite rougir gêné comme une tomate.

On se sépare après quelques minutes, et on rentre dans l'immeuble.  
>J'espère qu'elle sera de meilleure humeur ; je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'elle a interrompue ma... séance de soulagement, ce matin.<br>J'enfonce la clé dans la serrure, et on rentre, ce qui lui fait lever le nez de son livre.

- Ho, Zoro. Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais, j'ai survécu. Et vous ?

- Ça va. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Non merci, ça va aller.

Elle hausse les épaules, et retourne dans son bouquin.  
>Je fais un petit signe de la tête à Zoro pour lui dire de partir dans ma chambre, et je m'accroupis en face de ma mère.<p>

Je sais parfaitement que beaucoup de mes malheurs sont de sa faute, mais si je pars de ce point de vue, notre relation risque de devenir vraiment au plus bas. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de ça. Encore une fois, c'est moi qui fait les efforts pour le bonheur de tout le monde.

- T'es sûr que ça va toi ?

- Mais oui, parfaitement.

- Et Ace, il va bien ?

Ok, c'est vraiment elle la plus fort pour arriver à changer de sujet comme elle le souhaite ; je lui accorde. Mais là, mon radar de sous-entendus est en action ; et il détecte du gros.

- Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ? Il vient faire quoi là-dedans ?!

- J'ai le droit de prendre de ses nouvelles, c'est tout. Puisque tu t'entends si bien avec lui.

Je rougis de colère, et pars dans ma chambre, en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte au passage. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, tiens. Ça lui changera.  
>Zoro repose la petite figurine du cerf sur l'étagère, et la fixe pendant quelques secondes.<p>

- C'est lui qui te l'a offert. C'est ça ?

- ...Oui.

- Depuis quand ?

- Mardi dernier.

Il se tourne vers moi, avec une expression neutre. Je sais parfaitement qu'il déteste par dessus tout qu'on lui mente ou qu'on le sous estime. Surtout si ça vient d'un de ses amis. Et personnellement, je n'aimerais pas non plus.

- Bon sang, Luffy ! T'as quoi dans la tête ?

- C'est bon, marmonné-je, j'suis pas un idiot.

- Apparemment si ! Pourquoi t'es avec ce gars ? J't'avais pourtant dit de ne pas le côtoyer.

- Ouais, mais t'avais dit ça sans le connaitre ! Il est pas aussi salaud que tu le crois...

- Je sais suffisamment de choses pour savoir que tu n'as rien à faire dans ses bras.

- Quand tu disais qu'il allait me jeter après m'avoir culbuté, c'est peut être vrai ; j'en sais rien. Mais j'lui laisse sa chance, c'est tout.

Un grognement sort de sa bouche, et je le vois analyser tout ce qu'on vient de se dire. Le point positive dans tout ça, c'est qu'il a au moins attendu qu'on soit seuls avant de se mettre à m'engueuler.  
>Dire qu'au début, on ne pouvait pas se blairer. Même le fait de rester dans la même pièce plus de cinq minutes en était presque insupportable. Ce qui était pas mal embêtant au départ, car on était dans la même chambre, en colonie.<p>

" _Je sanglote doucement, dans ma couverture, en serrant la lettre que j'ai reçu de mes parents._  
><em>Papa ne sera pas à la maison quand je rentrerai. Ses absences se font de plus en plus fréquentes, et ils disent que c'est à cause de son travail. Mais je sais parfaitement qu'ils mentent, je ne suis pas débile. Papa part souvent pendant quelques jours, après une dispute, alors je sais très bien que le fait que je ne sois pas là est une parfaite occasion pour pouvoir s'arracher la gueule sans faire attention à ce que je n'entende pas. Et c'est ça qui me fait peur au point d'en pleurer, parfois, les soirs ; qu'ils se séparent définitivement. Je ne pourrai jamais encaisser ça. J'ai besoin de mes parents, pas d'une famille séparée et brisée.<em>

_- T'as pas fini de chialer ? Il est trois heures du mat' j'te signale, j'ai envie de pioncer, moi._

_Ho, encore lui, je l'avais presque oublié._  
><em>Je renifle un bon coup, et fais semblant de dormir - pas envie de m'embrouiller maintenant. je me redresse d'un coup en sentant une boulette de papier se cogner contre ma tête, et je lui jette un regard noir.<em>

_- J't'ai demandé de te taire le nain, y a quoi que tu comprends pas là-dedans ?_

_Pour toutes réponses, je lui jette mon oreiller sur la tronche, et je me rallonge comme si de rien n'était, en serrant de nouveau la lettre contre moi._  
><em>Enfin, ...je me rends compte après seulement quelques secondes que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça - il me balance tout ce qui lui passe par la main, y comprit son propre matelas - ce cinglé.<em>

_- T'es idiot ou quoi ?! Hurlé-je_

_- C'est toi qui a commencé !_

_Je pose ma lettre sur le bureau, et lui saute dessus. Il réplique par des coups de pied, et je lui tire la tignasse qui lui sert de cheveux - ce qui n'hésite pas à faire également._

_La vaaaache._

_C'est que ça fait un mal de chien...! J'ai jamais été vraiment très doué pour la bataille - du moins c'est ce que je sais, pour le peu que j'en ai fait._  
><em>Je m'effondre rapidement sur le sol - la douleur aux tibias devenue trop importante - et il s'assied sur moi, en mettant ses deux pieds sur mes mains, afin de les bloquer.<em>  
><em>Je me mets à pleurer, intimidé, et il roule des yeux en soupirant.<em>

_- C'est bon, faut juste admettre que t'es qu'un faiblard casse-couilles._

_- La ferme, sangloté-je, espèce de pelouse...!_

_Un ricanement sort de sa bouche, et quelque chose sur le bureau attire son regard._

_- Tiens, un lettre. C'est que monsieur a une amourette ?_

_J'écarquille les yeux quand il se lève, et prend la lettre pour la lire._

_- Lâche ça ! T'as pas l'droit !_

_- J'vais me gêner._

_Je fonce vers lui, et il me bloque en plaçant sa main sur mon front, le bras tendu, pendant que je continue de courir comme un idiot. Ugh, la honte ; c'est pas que dans les films que ça se passe ça ? Un nouveau ricanement sort de sa bouche en même temps qu'il prend un air triomphant, et commence à lire._  
><em>Je lui hurle de me redonner la lettre, et qu'il n'a pas le droit de lire, mais apparemment je parle à un mur.<em>  
><em>Son expression devient de plus en plus sérieuse au fur et à mesure qu'il lit.<em>

_- ...J'vois pas pourquoi tu chiales. Ton père part juste le reste des vacances._

_J'attrape sa main, et la mords le plus fort possible, lui arrachant ainsi un petit gémissement de douleur - car oui, j'ai une force de fille, et je l'assume - et j'arrive à reprendre ma lettre._

_- ÇA TE REGARDE PAS, hurlé-je, maintenant furieux_

_Il secoue légèrement sa main humide de bave, et je lui renvoie tout ce qu'il ma jeté sur son lit - non sans prendre le soin de le viser au passage._  
><em>Pourquoi on se retrouve dans la même chambre, lui et moi ? Et me dite pas que c'est le destin, et qu'on va devenir meilleurs, j'y croirai pas. On nous avait retenus dans le bus, pour nous dire qu'on était ici pour s'amuser, ce qui fait qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule chambre de libre pour nous deux. La joie et la bonne humeur se lisaient sur nos visages.<em>

_Je plie soigneusement la lettre, la mets sous mon oreiller, et m'allonge en laissant un soupir s'échapper de mes lèvres._

_Je me réveille, en sentant du mouvement dans mon lit, puis me retourne quand quelqu'un me secoue l'épaule doucement. Zoro ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ? Je me redresse sur mes deux coudes, et il s'allonge à côté de moi, bras croisés derrière la tête en regardant le plafond. Ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il veut, je me mets cette fois assis, et le regarde de façon plus insistante, en attendant une réponse._

_- ...T'as des problèmes dans ta famille ?_

_J'écarquille les yeux à cette question. Mais il se mêle de quoi lui ? On s'arrachait la gueule il n'y a même pas une heure, et voila qu'il me pose des questions louches ? Et puis surtout, ce n'est pas trop le genre de question qu'on va poser à une personne au beau milieu de la nuit. Quoi ? Il s'inquiète pour moi ? ...Ou bien, ...il veut encore se moquer !_  
><em>Je rougis de colère, et me rallonge en lui tournant le dos.<em>

_- C'est pas tes affaires._

_- D'un côté si, sourit-il_

_Pardon ? C'est qu'il s'amuse à me faire chier en plus...!_

_- Comment ça ?!_

_- Bah réfléchis idiot. Si tu as des problèmes dans ta famille, tu vas forcement pleurer, comme le pleurnichard que tu es. Alors ça va m'empêcher de dormir. Voila en quoi ça me concerne._

_- ...Dégage. Toi, au moins, t'as pas de problème._

_- T'as raison. Mes parents sont morts, alors pas de problème._

_Je sursaute à sa réponse, et me tourne brusquement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il est sérieux ?_  
><em>Ses parents sont morts ? Je me sens maintenant horriblement mal d'avoir dit ça ; ça a du lui rappeler d'affreux souvenirs... Et puis, comment on fait pour vivre sans parents ? À moins d'y être habitué dés la naissance, et encore. Moi, si je venais à perdre mon père ou ma mère, je ne le supporterai pas, alors ce n'est encore moins pas pour perdre les deux.<em>  
><em>Maintenant, ce garçon m'intrigue. D'un côté, j'ai envie qu'il me laisse tranquille, mais d'un autre, j'ai envie de lui parler, et de faire connaissance.<em>

_- ...Désolé, je voulais pas dire ça... j-je savais pas._

_- Pas grave._

_Il me sourit, et semble ne pas vouloir bouger. Ho, il attend toujours une réponse._  
><em>Je me rallonge à côté de lui, et fixe également le plafond.<em>

_- Ils se disputent souvent. Très souvent..._

_- Tu sais ou pas si ils vont divorcer ?_

_- Divor... quoi ?_

_- Se séparer._

_- Je sais pas. J'ai pas envie... mais probablement._

_C'est bizarre... Que lui et moi on se parle comme ça, comme si on s'était disputés._  
><em>Il m'étreint brièvement l'épaule, et reste encore un peu allonger, sans rien dire. Et de toute façon il n'y a rien à dire.<em>  
><em>C'est la toute première vraie conversation qu'on a eu, lui et moi.<em>"

Un léger sourire étire mes lèvres quand je repense à tout ça. On a grandit depuis le temps, même si on garde encore parfois notre côté gamin. Je rouvre mes yeux en sentant deux mains se poser sur chacune de mes épaules, et mon regard se plante dans celui de Zoro.

- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

- ...J'avais peur de ta réaction.

- Tu te doutes pas que mentir ne va en rien arranger les choses ?

Je sais pas comment il fait ça, mais il a le dont pour me faire regretter les choses. Je me sens honteux de lui avoir mentit, je ne l'avais encore jamais fait avant, et je lui ai toujours confié mes secrets, mes pensées et mes soucis.  
>Je baisse tristement la tête, et il pose son index sou mon menton pour me la relevée ; il cherche quelque chose dans mes yeux.<p>

- Dis-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Un petit soupir franchit mes lèvres, et je m'assoie sur le lit, et il fait de même. Et c'est après quelques secondes de silence, que je lui raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début.

**.**

**_Pov_ Ace:**

J'insère une pièce dans le distributeur, et appuis sur un bouton auquel est arqué à côté "Coca Cola". Mine de rien, c'est que c'est cher quand même... Ils en sont à ruiner les pauvres étudiants qui ont soif maintenant ?  
>Je ramasse la canette une fois que celle-ci est tombée, et la porte à mes lèvres après l'avoir ouverte. Un léger frisson me parcourt le dos quand le vent souffle dans ma direction - c'est qu'il fait froid depuis quelques jours. En parlant de froid... c'est bientôt que je devrai faire ce fichu pari - venir torse nu au lycée, en marquant "j'ai froid" dans mon dos. Ugh, je sens que je vais sérieusement me taper la honte, et que ma réputation va aussi en prendre un coup.<p>

Sans me demander la permission, Marco se tourne vers moi, prend la canette et boit. Il boit beaucoup d'ailleurs. Hé, là...!

- Te gênes pas surtout.

- Ho merci, rigole-t-il

- ...NON MAIS VIDE-LÀ PENDANT QUE TU Y ES ! Hurlé-je

- Ho, c'est tellement rare des gens comme toi, Ace.

Il rigole de nouveau, et remet la canette dans ma main ; vide. Je lui lance un regard noir, et il se tente d'hausser les épaules. Et pour rajouter une couche, Thatch explose de rire face à ce spectacle. Rire qui se termine bien vite quand je lui jette ma canette dans la figure. Et j'espère qu'il a eu mal...!  
>On rigole comme des idiots après quelques secondes de bagarre, et je reprend un air sérieux en voyant Luffy traverser les grilles avec... Zoro. <em>Tch<em>.

- Yoi, ça en est où avec le môme ? Me demande Marco

- Ça va, j'ai toutes mes chances de pouvoir retourner avec lui, pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi, tu vas faire une bêtise ?

- Nan, c'est pas prévu. Et pour l'instant j'y vois pas l'intérêt, c'est Luffy qui m'intéresse.

Il hoche la tête comme réponse, et me fait signe de la tête qu'il part avec Thatch pour l'accompagner à l'administration. Sûrement pour faire un stage de cuisine, avec ce Sanji - un autre ami bizarre de Luffy.

Sans trop vouloir jouer mon espion, je regards du coin de l'oeil Luffy et... cette pelouse sur pattes. Quelle genre de relation ils ont ? Je sais qu'ils sont amis, mais est-ce qu'ils ont déjà été plus que ça ? J'en sais rien... et sa me fout en boule, merde !

Je me retourne, et insère une nouvelle pièce dans le distributeur.

Pourquoi il est tout le temps avec lui ? Luffy et moi on a commencé à sortir ensemble un jour après le départ de Zoro, pour son stage ; alors je n'ai pas pu beaucoup les voir ensemble depuis son retour. Mais en y repensant, je me souviens qu'ils étaient toujours l'un à côté de l'autre.  
>Il faudra que je demande à Luffy si c'est son ex. Et même si je risque de passer pour un gros jaloux, j'm'en fiche. J'ai besoin de savoir leur relation exacte.<p>

Je suis sur le point de me pencher pour prendre ma canette, lorsqu'une main m'agrippe fermement l'épaule, et me tire en arrière.

Zoro.  
>Et Luffy n'est pas avec lui. Je fronce des sourcils, et le foudroie du regard.<p>

- Portgas. J'ai deux mots à te dire.

- Ne. Me. Touches. Pas. Martelé-je

Je le repousse violemment, et il fait de même. Au vu de sa force, j'peux pas m'empêcher de me de demander comment je m'en sortirais si on se battait. Mal sûrement. Je ne dis pas qu'il va gagner, mais je ne vais quand même pas affirmer que je peux le faire non plus. Il est plutôt le genre de mec qu'on ira pas faire chier ; il en impose quand même pas mal avec sa carrure, mais pas au point de m'effrayer.  
>On s'affronte du regard, et je ne vois que de la haine pure dans ses yeux.<p>

- Enfoiré, comment as-tu osé lui mentir ?

Je lève un sourcil, et me mets à rigoler. Non mais franchement, de quoi je me mêle en plus. Il est hors de question que je me laisse impressionner par ce môme.

- J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles.

- Ho si. Il m'a tout raconter.

De quoi ? Et alors, il lui a tout raconter, c'est bien ; mais j'ai jamais menti à Luffy. Le seul truc salaud que j'ai fais, c'était le coup du dictionnaire, et j'me suis excusé. Le seul de nous deux qui m'a menti, c'est lui. Quand il a dit que sa mère était à l'hôpital alors qu'il avait tout simplement pas les couilles pour venir chez moi. Pour le restaurant, j'ai été un peu con de lui crier dessus comme ça, mais j'supporte pas qu'on me prenne pour un con.  
>Je l'interroge du regard, et il fronce encore plus des sourcils.<p>

- L'autre jour, que t'es allé chez lui.

- J'lui ai pas menti. J'l'aime vraiment et je me suis excusé.

- J'parle pas de ça, vocifère-t-il

- Yoi ! Ça va ?

Je me tourne vers Marco qui vient de revenir avec Thatch et Sanji.  
>Matinée de merde.<br>Le blond se place à côté de Zoro, et lui demande si ça va, en lui plaçant sa main sur l'épaule ; et il répond par un simple hochement de tête. Marco foudroie également Zoro du regard ; lui aussi n'aime pas beaucoup Zoro, et il est souvent de mon avis pour beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs. Thatch se contente de rester à mes côtés ; il n'est pas vraiment en mauvaise relation avec Zoro, et il est ami avec Sanji, alors il préfère ne pas trop se joindre à la partie.

- Tu lui as dit qu'il été le premier. Le premier auquel tu venais t'excuser. Et sur ce point, j'te crois absolument pas.

Là, il réussi à me surprendre. J'me disais aussi qu'il allait être vraiment chiant. Il sert des dents en voyant mon air légèrement surprit.

- Apparemment, j'ai pas l'air de me tromper.

Malgré la situations tendue, un sourire étire mes lèvres, et je me penche un peu en avant, avant de murmurer:

- J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles.

Une veine apparait sur son front, et son poing s'encastre dans ma joue gauche. Ouais, j'l'avais pas volée celle-là. Je me contente de poser ma main là où il m'a frappé, et mon sourire s'agrandit. Ouais, j'sais. Je suis irrécupérable niveau égo.  
>J'arrive à voir Luffy sortir de la vie scolaire par dessus l'épaule de Zoro, et ses yeux s'écarquillent en nous voyant.<p>

- Zoro ! Ace !

Il court vers nous, et s'arrête entre Zoro et moi, apparemment paniqué. Cette fois, ses yeux prennent la moitié de son visage lorsqu'il voit ma joue rougie et enflée.

- Ace ! T'es blessé ?! Zoro, il c'est passé quoi ?!

- ...Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé.

Sur cette phrase, il prend le poignet de Luffy, et l'entraine avec lui, suivi de Sanji. Bon, et moi qui voulait être tranquille, c'est plutôt raté avec la foule qui commence à se former autour de moi. Je prends même pas la peine de répondre aux filles qui jouent les inquiètes, et je mets la canette froide contre ma joue douloureuse.

Mais quelque chose me dit le combat n'est pas fini ;  
>entre Zoro et moi.<p>

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina-visiteur: Pour la bagarre LuffyUsopp, c'est qu'ils ont l'habitude de se battre au beau milieu de la coure, et les autres aussi ont l'habitude de les voir comme ça. Même si j'avoue que ce n'est pas une chose que je ferrais en temps normal. Pour la rencontre avec Zoro, désolé pour ta déception. Luffy était un sacré pleurnichard à l'époque et il l'est toujours ; bien qu'un peu moins. Il risque d'y avoir d'autres flash backe ZoLu. Ace doit tout simplement rester bien sage, et ne pas faire de bêtises pendant que Luffy juge si il peut lui faire confiance ou non. Voila :) **

**Merci de ton commentaire, vraiment.**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, pour le chapitre 9 !  
><strong>

**_Lufna_**


	10. Guirlande et Sapin

**Heya !**

**On se retrouve pour le chapitre 9 de "Sexe et Romance" ! Certain ont dû être déçu de la petite confrontation Zoro/Ace, mais je vous garantie qu'il risque grandement d'en avoir d'autres. Après, j'dis ça...*sifflote*  
>Bref, désolé pour la petite taille de ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il va quand même vous plaire. Et sur ce...<strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pov<em> Ace:**  
><strong>.<strong>

Un frisson me parcourt le dos alors que je peste contre mes propres clés, qui ne veulent pas rentrer correctement dans la serrure, à cause de mes tremblements. Je parviens tout de même à les faire rentrer après plusieurs secondes.

Je dois aller chez Luffy les Vendredis et les Lundis pour les cours de math - bien que ça va faire depuis bien longtemps qu'on ne se sert plus de ces heures pour des cours, mais juste comme prétexte pour se voir.  
>Lundi je ne suis pas venu à cause de la dispute au restaurant, mais quand je lui ai envoyé un message ce matin pour lui dire que je venais, il n'a pas refusé. Et je sens d'ici les questions sur ce qui s'est passé hier avec Zoro - à moins qu'il lui ait déjà raconté l'histoire.<p>

Et s'il venait à le faire, ça me ferait chier, car à mon avis, il fera tout pour me mettre Luffy sur le dos.

Mais je pense que Zoro ne lui a pas dit. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Luffy a essayé de venir me parler durant toute la journée. Mais bon, ...j'espère qu'on pourra mettre les choses au claire ce soir. Car oui, j'aime bien ce gosse. Il est drôle, gentil, légèrement naïf et insouciant... puis un joli p'tit cul pour couronner le tout. Alors je trouve qu'il vaut vraiment la peine que j'attende un petit peu, si c'est pour pouvoir enfin retourner avec lui.  
>Mais depuis que Zoro est venu me parler, je me sens... plus hésitant.<br>Voila, c'est ça ; j'ai plus confiance en moi.

Il a dit que j'avais menti à Luffy, et tout ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux à faire, c'est de jouer mon malin. Résultat: un bel ecchymose sur la joue gauche. Déjà qu'il m'aimait pas beaucoup, alors sortir cette phrase à la con n'était pas la meilleure idée de l'année.

Mais si j'ai dis ça, c'est pas pour jouer mon salopard, c'est tout simplement parce que j'étais en colère.  
>Il avait réussi à me mettre dans une colère noir avec son "je sais tout". Même si ça se voyait pas. Alors comme le gars immature que j'suis, mon égo a reprit le dessus. Et en fin de compte, je regrette. De un, je m'attire toutes les foudres de Zoro, et de deux, Luffy doit soit être énervé contre moi après ce qui s'est passé hier, soit être mort d'inquiétude - tel que je le connais.<p>

J'arrive en bas de l'immeuble de Luffy, et une voix m'interpelle lorsque je suis sur le point de sonner.

- Ace ?

Ho, non... pas elle.  
>Je me retourne, et vois Mme Monkey D dans sa voiture, garée juste à côté.<p>

- Heu... bonjour.

- ...Je ne peux _malheureusement_ pas rester ici, j'ai un rendez-vous avec des amies. Tu as intérêt de ne pas faire de bêtises.

- Oui.

- Luffy est en haut ; il t'attend.

J'hoche la tête, et elle démarre la voiture.  
>Je déteste le ton sur lequel elle nous parle constamment ; du mépris. Luffy m'a expliqué que pour elle, les garçons étaient tous les mêmes, et que c'était pour ça qu'elle le dorlotait autant. Elle doit avoir peur que son "petit poussin" devienne un coq... si on peut dire.<br>C'est là que j'me dis qu'il y a vraiment des avantages à être seul, parfois.

Un soupir franchit mes lèvres, et j'appuie sur la sonnette à côté du nom de famille de Luffy ; le nom tellement chelou qu'on le remarque en premier quoi.

- Oui ?

- C'moi.

Une petite sonnerie retentit, et la grande porte d'entrée s'ouvre.  
>Son immeuble est plutôt bien soigné ; le hall est décoré par plusieurs plantes, et un doux parfum se mélange dans l'air. C'est plutôt accueillant, comparé à ma baraque.<p>

Je monte les marches deux par deux, et arrivé au bon étage ; la porte est déjà ouverte. Je referme au verrou, et accroche ma veste sur le porte-manteau. Il fait tout de suite meilleure ici, comparé au froid de dehors.  
>Luffy a de la chance de vivre ici, mais ça, il le doit aux revenus de son père ; j'crois qu'il travaille dans une PME, ou une autre connerie de ce genre - mais en tous cas, il gagne assez pour vivre dans ce genre d'appartement.<p>

Un sourire étire mes lèvres lorsque je vois un spectacle plutôt amusant: Luffy galérant à démêler des guirlandes électriques.  
>Franchement... quelle mère indigne de partir alors que son fils est seul pour démêler ces choses ?<p>

- Salut, murmuré-je, en m'asseyant à côté de lui

Il me sourit, et m'embrasse sur la joue ; mais un sifflement de douleur sort de ma bouche malgré moi.

- J't'ai fait mal ? demande-t-il paniqué

- Non ça va.

Je lui fais un sourire, mais son regard reste fixé sur ma joue anormalement colorée.

**.**

**_Pov_ Luffy:**

Je fixe la tache bleu qui ne devrait pas être là, sur sa joue. Une chose est sûr, c'est que jamais j'irais faire chier Zoro.

Hier quand je suis revenu au lycée avec lui, il m'a conseillé d'aller remplir mes billets d'absence et de retard - ce que j'ai fais afin d'éviter l'heure de colle.  
>Quand je suis sorti de la vie scolaire, et que j'ai vu Zoro et Ace l'un en face de l'autre, je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre. Mon cœur faisait du cent à l'heure, et voir la trace d'un point sur la joue d'Ace n'a fait qu'accentuer ma panique. J'ai harcelé Zoro et Sanji pour qu'ils me disent ce qui s'est passé, mais ils n'ont pas voulu me répondre - à part de me déconseillé de voir Ace.<br>Mes doigts frôlent doucement sa joue meurtrie, et nos regards se croisent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandé-je doucement

- ...Il est v'nu me voir en disant de pas jouer au con avec toi. J'me suis juste pas laissé faire, et j'ai joué au con, mais avec lui.

... Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, et je continue de démêler les guirlandes, l'air pensive. Ce qu'il me dit pourrait tout aussi bien être vrai que faux. C'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en lui, ...juste que j'sais bien que l'honnêteté ne fait pas spécialement partie de son vocabulaire.  
>Je grogne des insultes incompréhensibles, même pour moi-même, en me rendant compte que j'étais en train de faire trois fois plus de nœuds qu'il y en avait déjà. Ace pouffe de rire devant mon expression, et je lui donne un petit coup de coude.<p>

- C'pas drôle.

- Ouais, t'as raison, rigole-t-il, allez, donne moi ça.

Intrigué, je lui tends les guirlandes, et il comment à les démêler.  
>Non...<br>Il ne va quand même pas... si ?  
>J'sais bien qu'Ace est un mec balaise en beaucoup de choses, mais en ça...?! C'est... inhumain !<p>

- Et voila !

- ... Quel genre de sorcellerie pratiques-tu ?

On pouffe de rire comme des idiots, et on commence à enrouler les guirlandes électriques autour du sapin.  
>Mon cœur commence à battre vite... Je me lance ?<p>

- ...Merci.

- De quoi, demande-t-il

- D'avoir attendu. Je croyais... J'pensais pas que t'allais tenir aussi longtemps. T'es venu t'excuser, et tu n'es pas parti lorsque j'ai voulu faire une petite pause, le temps de voir si je pouvais te faire confiance. ...Je t'aime.

Je baisse la tête, et tortille mes doigts entre eux. Certe, je suis un tantinet romantique, mais c'est pas mon genre, les longues phrases guimauves comme ça. Ses doigts se posent sur mon menton afin de relever ma tête, et nos regards se croisent.  
>Et avant même que j'ai le temps de cligner des yeux, ses lèvres se collent aux miennes.<p>

- Mmh, ...Ace, soupiré-je, entre deux baisés

Ça va pas plaire à Zoro, ...le fait que j'ignore ses avertissements.  
>Non.<br>Pour l'instant, je suis avec Ace, et personne d'autre. Il faut que je me prouve à moi-même qui je peux faire de bons choix. J'ai confiance en lui. J'espère ne pas le regretter.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, et plonge mes doigts dans ses cheveux en gémissant quand nos langues s'entremêlent.  
>C'est doux, chaud. La sensation de chaleur qui s'étend sur tout mon corps est en train de me faire perdre la tête - et je ne suis sûrement pas le seul.<p>

Sans que je m'en rende compte, on se retrouve allongés par terre, au beau milieu des guirlandes et des boules de noël. Nos lèvres se séparent à grand regret, et un filon de bave nous relit l'un à l'autre.

- Ça m'avait manqué, soupir-t-il, en ricanant

- Moi aussi.

Il me sourit tendrement, et vient embrasser ma joue, pour descendre sur mon cou. Des soupirs de bien-être s'échappent de ma bouche malgré moi, en sentant sa langue aller et venir entre ma clavicule et mon lobe. Une de mes mains agrippe sa nuque, comme si ma vie en dépendait, tandis que l'autre est enfouie dans ses mèches noires, les enroulant et déroulant autour de mes doigts.  
>Il me mordille le lobe, et me murmure dans le creux de l'oreille:<p>

- Tu m'pardonne pour le coup du dico ?

- Ouais. Et toi, tu me pardonne pour Dimanche ?

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrasse de nouveau, mais cette fois, plus tendrement. Et comme parfait tue-l'amour, j'accroche une boule de noël sur son oreille.

- Hé, là. J'vais t'apprendre la vie sale mioche !

J'hurle de rire, alors qu'il glisse ses mains sous mon tee-shirt pour me chatouiller.

Ouais, j'espère vraiment que j'vais pas regretter.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>acexluffy: C'est vrai qu'il y a peu de chance pour Ace de rester avec Luffy si celui-ci apprend le mensonge. Mais l'apprendra-t-il un jour ? La réponse dans les chapitres à venir ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review !<br>**

**sabrina-visiteur: Désolé pour le moment romantique et mignon non-présent entre eux dans ce chapitre ; mais j'peux compenser ça. Pour ce qui est de Robin, ça fait partie de la fiction que leurs liaison ne soit pas au top. Et je vais en avoir besoin pour les chapitres à suivre. Mais tout comme toi, elle n'est pas mon personnage préféré dans OP. Je ne dirais pas que je la déteste, ni que je l'aime - c'est plus que je la tolère. Bref, profites de ces vacances, et reposes-toi bien ! **

_**Le chapitre suivant est prévu pour noël !**_

**Bonne fête et empiffrez-vous ! C'est ce que je vais faire également ; pour ma part, je vais me gaver de fois gras et d'escargot ! Par contre, pas les crevettes, ni les huitres ! C'est à exclure de mon programme XD Bref, joyeux noël à tous !**

**_Lufna_**


	11. Souvenirs et Sucette

**Heya !  
><strong>

**Voila le chapitre 10 de "_Sexe et Romance_" ! Une petite surprise vous attend dans ce chapitre, et c'est surtout pour célébrer le dernier chapitre de l'année. Et bien sûr, de nombreux nouveaux personnages vont apparaitre dans ce chapitre également. Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même, et sur ce...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pov<em> Luffy:**

**.**

Je fourre le petit rectangle de patte d'amande dans la date, et la pose dans le plat, avec les autres. C'est presque traditionnel, de faire des dates, chez nous. Au début, je détestais ça, et je mangeais juste la patte, et je laissais les dates de côté. Mes parents me disputaient souvent sur ce sujet, en disant que si je ne mangeais pas tout, c'était pas la peine d'en prendre. Mais comme le petit garçon têtu que j'étais, j'en faisais qu'à ma tête, et je me planquais pour manger les pattes comme bon me semblait. Sauf que je finissais toujours par me faire prendre... Papa voulait me mettre des fessées pour que je comprenne la leçon, mais ma mère, elle, était contre - comme quoi il y avait d'autres moyens. Pour ce coup là, j'avoue avoir été de son côté.C'est que mon père avait une sacrée poigne...!

Ma mère fredonne un air de noël, pendant qu'elle s'occupe de faire les toasts.  
>J'aime bien cette période, c'est toujours là qu'elle est la plus gentille et souriante. Et j'ai hérité de ce côté apparemment... Quand je me réveille les matins du 24, je suis aussi excité qu'une puce, comme on dirait - et ça, depuis que j'suis petit. On ouvre les cadeaux à minuit, le lendemain, c'est tout le monde au pieu. Mais ce que j'aime le plus, c'est la bouffe ! On peut se servir sans limite, et souvent il y a des concours de celui qui mangeras le plus d'escargot en une minute. Ouais, j'suis un grand fan du Roi Lion, et alors ? Bon, ça n'enchante pas du tout ma mère, mais c'est un spectacle souvent hilarant - mon père hurle de rire, tandis que ma mère hurle que je vais me bousiller les intestins.<p>

En parlant de papa, je vais enfin le revoir. Normalement, c'est prévu qu'on se voit qu'une ou deux fois par an, mais comme c'est noël, il a dit qu'il viendrait. J'ai intérêt d'en profiter... avant qu'il ne reparte de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, pendant des mois.  
>Mais ce sera l'occasion de lui présenter Ace.<p>

Car oui, Ace vient. Je lui ai demandé il y a quelques jours avec qui il fêtait noël, et il m'a répondu que son père n'était jamais là pour les fêtes ; alors il se retrouve seul, comme chaque année. Comme il était tout simplement hors de question que je le laisse seul, je lui ai proposé de venir chez moi. Bon, j'avoue avoir dû un peu insister pour qu'il vienne, mais au final il a accepté. Ce qui n'a pas forcément enchantée ma mère...

En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est en froid avec tous les invités masculins de la soirée. Au total, il y aura Nokiko, Nami, moi, Ace, papa, et mon oncle Crocodile.

Je dirais que c'est celui qui a le plus hérité du côté "armoire à glace" de mon grand père, comparé à mon père qui est quand même plutôt bien baraqué. Je me souviens avoir eu une peur bleue à chaque fois qu'il venait nous rendre visite - j'lui arrivait même pas à la cuisse alors que j'avais 10 piges ! J'avais de quoi être effrayé...! De plus il a le sourire d'un vrai psychopathe, avec sa longue cicatrice qui lui coupe le visage en deux.  
>Mais en vrai, il est plutôt sympa ; c'est même avec lui que je m'entends le plus, après mon père. Et ce qui complète la personnalité de mon oncle, c'est sa pervertie. Je me rappellerai toute ma vie la fois où il m'a emmené dans un club de striptease pour mes seize ans...<br>Mes parents se sont rendus compte que quelque chose clochait, avec la tronche que je tirais en rentrant... Enfin, pas très étonnant, après avoir vu un Sex Show... Le pire c'est qu'il était mort de rire, alors que mon père lui hurlait des insultes presque inventées. Déjà que ma mère ne l'aimait pas beaucoup... En parlant d'elle, j'ai envie de la taquiner sur ce sujet.

- Alors, prête à revoir oncle Croc' ? demandé-je, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres

- Pas tant que ça, soupir-t-elle, je suis sûr qu'il va encore essayer de me pincer les fesses.

Je pousse de rire sur son ton déprimé, et elle me répond par un léger sourire. J'aime mieux quand elle est de cette humeur-là. Ça me réchauffe vraiment le cœur de la voir sourire, ne serait-ce, c'est pour cela aussi, que je n'hésite pas à faire des sacrifices.  
>La sonnerie de l'interphone retentit, et je fais un petit signe de la tête à ma mère pour lui dire que j'y vais. Ça doit être Usopp, je lui ai promis que je passerais la matinée avec lui.<p>

- J'reviens vers midi. J't'aiderai à faire les toasts aux œufs de lompes.

Elle hoche la tête en réponse, et je descends les marches de l'immeuble deux par deux. Le sourire qui était présent sur mes lèvres s'élargit en voyant mon ami, assis peinard sur la jaguar de ma mère.

- Ho, non... Usopp. T'as encore menti à ton père ? Rigolé-je

- Mon nez t'emmerde à un point que t'imagines même pas.

- Et bah on va lui apprendre la vie à ce nez beaucoup trop grossier à mon goût.

Il me lance un regard de défi, et on se jette l'un contre l'autre, pour un combat de lutte - à celui qui diras "t'as gagné" en premier.  
>Il passe son bras autour de mon cou, et je tente de me défaire de son emprise en lui donnant des coups de pied.<p>

- 'Sopp... Tu... tu m'étrangle... !

- Alors dis le !

- Plutôt c-crever !

Ok, alors je vais devoir utiliser une de mes bonnes vieilles méthodes ; les chatouilles au cou. Je pose mes doigts sur sa nuque, et commence à appuyer en massant - et l'effet est instantané: il tombe aussi tôt à genoux en hurlant de rire. Ouais, je sais... Moi aussi je suis hyper chatouilleux à cet endroit.

- T'AS GAGNÉ ! T'as gagné, rigole-t-il, en se débattant

Un rire s'échappe également de ma bouche en le voyant reprendre son souffle à quatre pattes sur le sol, et il me foudroie du regard, avant de nouveau éclater de rire.  
>Pour ce qui est des personnes qui peuvent nous prendre pour des fous, on les emmerdes. Ça va faire depuis notre connaissance qu'on a ce comportement à chaque fois qu'on se voit, et c'est pas prêt de changer.<p>

Je l'aide à se relever, et on se dirige vers le parc, pas loin de chez moi.  
>Soudain, quelque chose me revient à l'esprit.<p>

- Alors ?!

- Alors quoi ?

- Avec Kaya ?

- B... Bah quoi K-Kaya, bégaye-t-il

- Vous l'avez fait ?

Je le vois rougir à vue d'œil, et on s'assoie tous les deux sur une balançoire du petit parc, dans lequel on vient d'arriver.  
>Kaya est une fille vraiment sympa que je connais depuis la maternel ; gentille, timide et fragile. Quand une fille comme ça est avec un gars comme Usopp, ça ne peut que marcher. Elle est fascinée par les histoires imaginaires que lui raconte Usopp, et son côté pâle disparaît lorsque ils sont ensemble.<p>

- Bah, ...oui.

- Je. Veux. Tout. Savoir.

- Co-comment ça ?!

- C'était bien ? Quelle position ? Combien de temps ? Elle a aimée ? Vous avez fait les préliminaires ?

- ...J'te voyais pas comme ça Luffy.

Je fais le faux air vexé, et lui le faux air outré ; puis on explose une nouvelle fois de rire.  
>Et oui, pour ceux qui le savent pas, j'ai aussi un petit côté pervers. Mais attendez...! Mon meilleur ami vient de faire sa première fois, j'dois ab-so-lu-ment savoir comment c'était ! Et puis, ça pourrait peut être me donner un léger aperçu avec Ace...<p>

- Ben, ...au début c'était comme d'habitude ; on s'embrassait. Et puis... j'sais pas. J'comprenais rien ce qu'elle me disait, ...elle non plus. C'était doux...

- Et... ça fait quoi ? Enfin, j'veus dire... comme sensation ?

- Sur ce sujet, j'peux pas trop te répondre. C'est pas moi qui me suis fait pénétré.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tire la langue en rougissant, et il semble chercher comment expliquer.

- Bon, écoutes. Si j'étais à la place de Kaya, et que je me faisais pénétrer... j'dirais... j'dirais que ça prend d'la place.

- Ça prend de la place ? Mais... C'est, ... pas un peu dégoutant ? demandé-je, timidement

- Bah, non. C'est agréable. C'est doux. Enfin... ça dépend avec qui tu le fais.

Ok, alors je dois comprendre l'inverse de tout ce qu'il me dit si je le fais avec Ace ?

- Et ça dure longtemps ?

- J'regarde pas ma montre.

- ...Mais au début, ... tu crois que ça fait mal ?

Il prend encore une grande inspiration et semble de nouveau chercher une réponse. C'est sûr que c'est pas évidant de répondre aux questions d'un gay encore vierge, lorsqu'on est hétéro.

- Ben... toi t'es pour la sodomisation. Et sur ce sujet, j'peux pas trop te répondre, car Kaya et moi on l'a fait normalement. Mais ça devrait être agréable aussi pour toi.

- ... C'est sûr que si on le fait avec amour, ça peut pas faire de mal.

Il arrête de se balancer, et me regarde.

Et oui, les questions sur la première fois me reviennent en tête depuis un certain temps. Ça va maintenant faire un mois environ qu'Ace et moi sortons ensemble. On peut dire que je fais parti des records.  
>Plusieurs personnes sont déjà restées avec lui plus de quelques semaines, mais la seule que je connais pour l'instant c'est Margaret - une fille avec qui je devrais bien m'entendre, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.<p>

J'ai envie de lui... mais j'ai peur.  
>Et je me dis que peut être ce soir...<br>Pas forcement coucher ensemble, juste aller un peu plus loin que de simples caresses à droite à gauche.

- Tu t'es décidé, avec Ace ? C'est vraiment sérieux entre vous ?

- ... Oui. J'pensais le faire... ce soir.

- Tu veux le faire ce soir ?!

- Non ! Enfin... c'est pas c'que j'voulais dire. J'aimerais juste... qu'on aille plus loin, sans pour autant...

- Ho, je vois.

- Dis...

- Mhm ?

- Tu crois qu'il est si horrible qu'on le raconte ?

- Comment ça ?

- ... Qu'après avoir fait l'amour, et trouvé son compte, il se barre...

Ça me tracasse, tout ça.  
>Il a déjà essayé deux fois, ce mois-ci d'aller plus loin. Et à chaque fois j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter lorsque je lui disais non, en pensant qu'il allait en avoir marre et se barrer.<br>Normalement, dans une relation, on est censé se faire confiance, et ne pas douter de l'autre... mais j'ai tellement entendu de choses horribles sur Ace, que j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se passer, si je lui refuse quelque chose.

- Non, déclare-t-il après quelques secondes

- Non ?

- C'est juste des ragots se qu'on raconte sur lui, en tous cas sur la plupart des choses. Tiens, regardes avec Margaret. Elle est surtout célèbre pour avoir été la fille qui est restée le plus longtemps avec Ace. Et pourtant, ils avaient couchés ensemble depuis le début. Alors non, je dirais qu'il est simplement un gros chichiteux, qui rompt dés que son ou sa partenaire lui plait pas.

- ...

-Toi aussi t'es un exemple ! Vous avez toujours pas couchés ensemble et pourtant il est toujours avec toi ! Enfin, ... là ça m'étonne un peu, emmerdeur comme tu es.

Ah, ouais, j'me disais aussi qu'il allait pas rester sérieux bien longtemps...  
>Je lui sors toutes les insultes que je connais tout en lui donnant des coups de pied, et il est reparti pour une nouvelle crise de fou rire.<p>

Bon, ok.  
>Ce soir, je fais un pas avec Ace ; j'ai confiance en lui, et en moi.<p>

**.**

**.**

J'ouvre le paquet de gâteaux salés, et en verse d'en une assiette, pour ensuite faire pareil avec les autres paquets et assiettes.  
>Ace est déjà arrivé, et il aide ma mère à faire la table - et pour l'instant, ça va, elle n'a fait encore aucune réflexion ou sous-entendu. Normalement, le prochain à arriver est mon père, et en parlant de lui : la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit.<p>

- J'y vais, déclare Ace, en posant les couverts sur la table

Je dépose les assiettes, et prends les couverts pour terminer de les mettre.

- C'est Dragon !

- Ouvre lui.

C'est quand même la première fois qu'il va rencontrer mon père, je préfère être avec eux - simple mesure de précaution. Depuis Lucci et Bellamy, mon père est devenu vraiment très protecteur quand il s'agit d'un garçon que je ramène à la maison.

J'arrive à côté d'Ace qui regarde par l'œil de bœuf, et frôle doucement sa main du bout de mes doigts.

- Tu peux pas te passer de moi plus de deux minutes, me taquine-t-il, avec un sourire joueur

- Nan, c'est juste que j'veux te surveiller.

- Tu m'prends pour un gosse ?!

- Ouais.

Il joue au choqué, avec la main devant la bouche, et je rigole devant son expression. C'est pas possible ce qui peut ressembler à un enfant parfois. Mes rires se tarissent lorsqu'il pose ses deux mains sur mes hanches, et qu'il me colle doucement contre la porte, en m'embrassant à pleine bouche.  
>Putain... à chaque baisé qu'il me donne, j'ai de plus en plus envie de lui ; la sensation qu'il me procure ne serait-ce qu'en me touchant s'intensifie de jour en jour.<br>Sa langue s'enroule et se frotte contre la mienne, me faisant soupirer de plaisir avec le peu d'air auquel j'ai accès. Cette fois, un gémissement sort de ma bouche lorsqu'il frotte son bassin contre le mien - hé, là... ça risque pas de bien le faire, si mon père me voit avec une érection en arrivant.  
>Je me sépare de sa bouche, à grand regret, et tente de reprendre mon souffle.<p>

- Ha... Ace, soufflé-je

Je pose mon front contre son épaule en tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale, et il me caresse gentillement le dos. Nos regards se croisent, je lui caresse la joue, toujours sans le quitter des yeux.

- J'aimerais te dire quelque chose.

- Quoi, murmure-t-il

- Si on p-...

Je m'arrête de parler en entendant frapper à la porte, et j'embrasse Ace sur la joue.

- J'te dirai après.

**.**

**.**

Je tourne en rond à côté de la porte d'entrée, pendant que mon père est en train de parler avec Ace. Ils se disent quoi ?  
>Fait chier ! J'ai même plus d'ongle à ronger.<p>

On frappe de nouveau à la porte, et malgré mon stress, un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres lorsque je vois qui est derrière : mon oncle, accompagné de ses deux filles adoptives : Nami et Nojiko.

- Salut l'morveux, ricane Crocodile, c'est qu't'as l'air encore plus con que d'habitude.

Je sourie, sachant parfaitement que c'est une sorte de rituel, qu'on fait à chaque fois qu'on se voit.

- Et toi encore plus shooté.

Il me fait une légère pichenette sur le front, et part rejoindre ma mère avec un sourire aux lèvres - et sûrement avec une idée perverse dans la tête, du genre pinçons-les-fesses-de-Robin-et-voyons-le-résultat.  
>Et avant même que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une paire d'yeux bleus foncés se placent devant moi.<p>

Nojiko.

Je lui souris gentillement, et elle éclate de rire en m'enlaçant - enfin, ... en m'étouffant plutôt.  
>Si je devais donner mon avis sur elle, je dirais que c'est une très jolie fille. Elle a des yeux bleus et brillants, pareil pour ses cheveux mais en légèrement plus clair. Elle porte du rose à lèvre, et a une poitrine vraiment généreuse.<p>

Et on peut dire que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai découverts mon homosexualité ; pourtant c'est elle mon premier amour. Enfin, ... j'avais treize ans à l'époque, alors on pourrait plus appeler ça une amourette. J'admirais tout chez elle, sa gentillesse, son humour, son physique, sa compassion pour les autres, et son instinct protecteur, envers Nami : sa petite sœur.  
>Et c'est au fur et à mesure du temps que j'ai remarqué que la nature était une belle salope, même envers les meilleures personnes.<p>

Nami et Nojiko ont étaient adoptées deux fois dans leur vie : une fois par Crocodile, et une fois par une femme du nom de Belmer.  
>Malheureusement, le destin à choisi d'emporter cette femme formidable dans un autre monde lors d'une stupide prise d'otage dans un super-marché.<br>J'ai pas arrêté de pleurer, lorsque j'ai appris sa mort ; elle était comme une seconde mère pour moi.  
>Et c'est comme ça qu'elle sont allées avec mon oncle, Crocodile. Car il connaissait Belmer et allait souvent la voir pour des choses... personnelles on va dire. Étant lié d'amitié avec Nojiko et Nami, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les laisser aller dans un orphelinat. C'est pour ça que je sais ce que je dis que je dis qu'il a un bon fond, malgré ses nombreux défauts.<p>

Lorsque j'ai avoué à Nojiko être gay, elle a d'abord pleurée en me traitant de salaud et me criant que j'avais profité d'elle, puis ensuite l'a finalement bien prit. Aujourd'hui, on a beau être de bons amis, ça ne nous empêche pas de se taquiner parfois. Par exemple, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça de l'embrasser et de laisser mes mains la caresser sous son haut ; et bien entendu, elle fait de même avec moi.

- Alors ? Il est où ?

- Qui ?

- Bah... ton mec, finit Nami

- C'est vrai, tu nous avais dit qu'il était canon.

- C'est d'moi qu'on parle j'espère.

On sursaute légèrement, et Ace arrive à côté de moi, toujours avec son sourire charmeur collé aux lèvres - ce qui fait apparemment fondre les deux sœurs. Il a enfin fini de parler avec mon père, et j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de lui demander ce qui s'est passé.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles.

Il leur chacune la bise sur la joue... ou du moins sur la commissure des lèvres et je lui lance un regard noir.

- Quoi ? J'ai juste fais le bonjour !

Je joue au boudeur, et lui tourne le dos. Non mais.  
>Oui, je sais parfaitement que j'ai des attitudes de gamin, mais j'en suis fier... !<br>Il ricane, et me retourne par les épaules pour déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- C'est pas possible c'que j'suis obligé de faire pour le rendre heureux.

Nojiko et Nami pouffe de rire, avant de se diriger vers le salon.

- Et dire que des merveilles pareilles sont gays...

Ouais, sur ce coup la elle ont peut être pas tort.  
>On reprend le baisé là où on l'avait arrêté, et je pose enfin la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis déjà quelques minutes.<p>

- Alors ? Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Et bien... pour résumer la demi-heure de conversation en une phrase, je dirais : si je te fais souffrir il me trouve, et il me bute.

Ho... clair et radical, en effet.

- ... Comment il s'appelle ?

- Qui ?

Après un petit moment, il pose son front contre le mien, et frotte de nouveau son bassin contre le mien. Si je dois deviner de quoi il parle j'suis foutu, car j'en ai aucune idée.

Ses yeux noirs vrillent les miens et j'y cherche tant bien que mal une réponse à ma question.

- Le mec qui t'as envoyé à l'hôpital.

J'écarquille les yeux sous le choque, et tente de me défaire de son emprise, mais ses mains sur mes hanches me maintiennent contre lui.  
>Et merde... j'voulais pas qu'il sache l'histoire avec Lucci.<p>

- Il... il t'en a parlé... ?

- Il a fait une allusion là-dessus.

- ...

- C'est qui cet enfoiré ?

J'arrête de me débattre, et niche ma tête au milieu de son torse, comme si je voulais me cacher.  
>Oui, en fait c'est ça.<br>Je veux me cacher, oublier ce souvenir qui me hante depuis trop longtemps. J'veux pas m'en rappeler ; j'veux pas me rappeler que j'ai déjà été trahi par une personne que j'aimais et en qui j'avais confiance. Je le hais de toutes mes forces.

- Ace... S'il te plaît... j'veux pas en parler.

- Donne-moi juste un nom Lu'.

- Ace ! L'histoire a déjà été réglée il y a longtemps et... j'veux pas qu'tu sois mêlé à ça... Je... j'veux juste oublier.

Il me soulève le menton, et plonge de nouveau son regard dans le mien. Je suis tellement en rage contre mes propres souvenirs, que je n'ai même pas remarqué que je pleurais. Mais c'est en partie des larmes de rage qui coulent le long de mes joues.

- Très bien. Mais je redemanderai demain. Et après demain. Et encore après demain s'il le faut.

- Ace...

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, me coupant ainsi la parole, et le remplace par ses lèvres. La sensation qui m'envahit le ventre depuis plusieurs jours à chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse revient, et je lutte comme je peux pour ne pas avoir d'érection. Mais comment il fait ça ?!

- Ace ! Luffy ! À table !

Un grognement synchronisé sort de nos bouches en même temps qu'on se sépare. Il me sourit, et me donne une claque sur les fesses.

Ouais, j'lui demande après le repas.

**_Pov_ Ace:**

**.**

Je n'ai jamais vraiment fêté Noël ; mon père n'est jamais là pour les fêtes. Il préfère rester seul.  
>Mais j'avais jamais imaginé qu'il y avait autant de chose à manger par contre - j'étais déjà presque calé au fois gras. Luffy m'a proposé de venir dans sa chambre un peu avant le dessert, sachant qu'on aurait jamais assez de place pour manger ne serait-ce qu'un part de bûche.<p>

J'ouvre ma sacoche, et en j'en sors une petite boîte emballée dans du papier cadeau.

- Tiens, soufflé-je à Luffy, en lui posant la main sur l'épaule

- Ho, merci Ace !

Un rire s'échappe de ma bouche en le voyant sautiller partout, tout en déballant le cadeau. Apparemment j'ai fait un bon choix, car l'expression sur son visage ne trompa pas.

- Ho, merci ! Il est trop mignon, j'l'adore !

Il me saute dessus et m'enlace, tandis que je tente de reprendre l'équilibre.  
>C'est encore une petite figurine, mais cette fois d'une espèce de phoque plutôt bizarre qui a une carapace. Il a un bras tendu en avant, et l'autre plié en arrière ; comme une position de Kung-fu.<br>Il court vers l'étagère ou sont posées les autres figurines, et il la pose à côté du petit rêne au nez bleu que je lui ai offert la dernière fois.

- Je vais l'appeler Dugongs !

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça.

Il se retourne vers moi, et me fait le plus beau sourire que je connaisse. Un sourire encore plus brillant et chaleureux que le soleil lui-même. C'est encore une autre chose que j'aime chez lui ; son pouvoir à réchauffer les cœurs en un seul sourire.  
>Il détourne le regard, et semble hésitant, voir même... gêné.<p>

- Hum... Ace.

- Oui ?

- Je... J'aimerais... heu...

Ses joues deviennent rouges, et il traverse le mètre qui nous séparait pour coller ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
>Putain... je m'en lasserais jamais. Ses lèvres sont chaudes, humides et sucrées. Ça s'accorde parfaitement bien avec son parfum fruité - un peu comme du sable à la pomme chauffé au soleil. Raison pour laquelle j'adore dévorer son cou ; son odeur est particulièrement fort à cet endroit.<br>J'arrête toute analyse en le sentant trembler contre moi.

- Hé, ... ça va bébé ?

Aussi guimauve que ça puisse être, "bébé" est le nouveau surnom que je lui ai donné. J'trouve que ça lui allait mieux que "mon cœur".  
>Il ignore ma question, et il commence à embrasser ma clavicule, pour ensuite plonger son regard dans le mien.<p>

- J'veux te sucer.

- HEIN ?!

Je m'étrangle avec ma propre salive, et tousse comme un malade sous son regard inquiet. Mais là c'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'inquiéter de _son_ état... !  
>On m'a toujours reproché d'être trop brut et directe quand il s'agit de sexe, mais là... Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds, cherchant une explication. Sa mâchoire tremble, et il baisse de nouveau ses yeux.<p>

- Désolé... c'était le seul moyen pour me donner du courage et... j'voulais pas passer par trente-six chemins pour te le demander, m'avoue-t-il timidement

Une fois la surprise passée, je soupir et m'avance vers lui.

- C'est plutôt radicale comme solution, non ?

- Ouais, j'sais, sourit-il

- T'es sûr de c'que tu veux ?

- ... Oui.

En temps normale, j'aurais même pas posé la question et je me serais déjà déshabillé ; mais si c'est avec lui, j'préfère être sûr de ne pas le brusquer.  
>Mais je dois bien avouer que ça va faire vraiment longtemps que j'attends d'enfin pouvoir aller plus loin. Dans sa demande... plutôt radicale, j'ai compris deux choses : je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des envies, et il n'est pas prêt pour coucher avec moi ; sinon il aurait dit autre chose. Ou... peut être qu'il va changer d'avis pendant les prochaines minutes, qui sait.<p>

Il s'assoie sur le lit après avoir fermé la porte à clé, et je fais de même. Ses yeux sont dilatés, et sa respiration commence à s'accélérer. Ok, il est déjà mort de peur. Il faut vraiment que je le calme, sinon il risque d'en avoir un mauvais souvenir.  
>J'embrasse son cou, et pose ma main sur sa cuisse, la caressant doucement.<p>

- Scch... détends-toi, d'accord ? Ça va bien se passer

Il hoche la tête, et m'embrasse en tentant d'enlever mon tee-shirt.  
>Je fais de même avec lui, et l'aide à enlever le mien - ses mains tremblent elles aussi.<p>

On s'allonge sur le lit, et je repose mes lèvres contre son cou, le mordillant et le léchant. Cette fois il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, et frémit de plaisir lorsque je passe un long coup de langue entre sa clavicule et son oreille. J'adore prendre mon temps sur cet endroit, l'entendre frissonner et soupirer comme ça m'excite encore plus que je ne voudrais l'avouer.  
>Ma langue vient titiller son lobe, et un gémissement s'échappe ensuite de sa bouche quand il sent ma main caresser son torse.<p>

- Ace... soupir-t-il

- J'ai d'abord un ou deux projets à faire sur toi, alors je te conseille de profiter.

Ses mains remontent le long de mes bras, et il vient me pincer légèrement les pointes de chair - hé... c'était à moi de faire ça... !  
>Je gonfle mes joues, et il me refait son sourire. Rigole bien sale gamin.<p>

Son sourire s'efface lorsque je déboutonne son bermuda, et tire sur sa fermeture éclaire. Je pose doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes, et descends le long de son corps au fur et à mesure que je descends sa première barrière.

**_Pov_ Luffy:**

**.**

Ma respiration s'accélère de nouveau lorsque j'entends mon bermuda tomber au sol. J'ai peur. Terriblement peur même. Pourtant... c'est qu'une fellation, ça peut pas faire de mal.

Sa bouche remonte le long de mon corps, et il s'arrête sur ma poitrine. Mes tremblements cessent, et je commence à soupirer de bien-être lorsqu'il mordille une de mes pointes de chair. La deuxième connait bientôt le même traitement, et mes mains plongent dans ses cheveux, l'incitant à continuer son traitement qui me déplait de moins en moins.  
>Il promène sa langue un peu partout sur moi, comme s'il était en train de chercher quelque ch-...<p>

- Humm, ... Ace !

Mon point sensible.  
>Au beau milieu de ma poitrine, sur le sternum. Voila une chose que je ne savais même pas sur moi.<br>Il affiche un sourire victorieux, et embrasse le même endroit qui m'a fait gémir, quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Putain... Ace.

Je frissonne, et je sens mes joues chauffer lorsqu'il tire sur l'élastique de mon boxer, pour le tirer vers le bas. Mes tremblements reprennent aussi tôt, et il m'embrasse de nouveau après avoir jeté la dernière barrière plus loin.

- Scch, ... calme-toi bébé. Tu vas aimer, j'te promets.

- ... J'ai... peur.

- Je sais. Ça va aller, d'accord ?

J'hoche difficilement la tête, et il se redresse pour me contempler.  
>Son regard sur moi m'intimide énormément, et je sens mes joues rougirent à vue d'œil. Je place par pur réflex mon bras sur mon visage pour, me cacher.<p>

J'ai aussi des mauvais souvenirs là-dessus. Bellamy.  
>Aussi un de mes ex, et aussi un salopard. Enfin... il me faisait surtout plus flipper qu'autre chose ce mec. Il est le premier à m'avoir vu nu.<br>Lorsqu'on dormait ensemble, il voulait absolument que je sois déshabillé. Au début j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir, mais après je m'y suis fait. Un jour, je me suis rendu compte qu'il passait beaucoup plus de temps que je ne pensais à me regarder. Des minutes, voir parfois des heures. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il faisait ça, il m'a simplement embrassé en disant qu'il me trouvait beau. Mais c'est très vite devenu plus que gênant, voir même glauque. Alors je m'étais mis à faire semblant de dormir, tous les soirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à son tour. J'avais mis un boxer une fois, car j'avais un peu plus froid que d'habitude - cette fois-là, il c'est endormi plus vite, sûrement à cause de son spectacle habituel caché.

Je m'étais réveillais en sursaut en sentant quelque chose de tiède sous mon boxer, et d'humide sur ma gorge. Il me murmurait qu'il avait envie de moi, et que comme toujours, j'étais beau. J'ai immédiatement enlevé sa main de mon sous-vêtement, et je l'ai repoussé en lui disant que j'avais pas envie. Il puait l'alcool... une odeur que je connais que trop bien - plusieurs bouteilles de bières étaient sur ma table de chevet, et toutes vides. Lorsqu'il a recommencé ses attouchements, j'ai tenté tant bien que mal de le résonner en le repoussant gentillement, mais il m'a bloqué les mains. J'ai immédiatement repensé à l'incident avec Lucci, et j'ai été prit de panique.  
>Il a réussi à enlevé mon boxer par je ne sais quel moyen alors que je me débattais comme un diable, et me l'a enfoncé dans la bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. J'étais vraiment en pleine crise de panique, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer et j'étais en sueur. Il me tenait les deux mains au dessus de la tête, et me regardait de façon perverse tout en se masturbant. J'avais l'impression que j'allais vomir, j'avais mal à la poitrine, c'était tout simplement atroce.<br>Il fallait que je trouve une solution.  
>Malgré mes vertiges et ma migraine, j'ai quand même réussi à tenté quelque chose. J'avais arrêté de me débattre, et j'ai commencé à frotté mes hanches contre les siennes, le faisant arrêter son activité. Évidemment, il a prit ça comme une invitation ; alors il m'a embrassé en me disant que j'avais raison, et qu'il allait me faire du bien. Quelques secondes plus tard, il m'enlevait le tissu coincé dans ma bouche.<p>

J'ai tellement hurlé, que j'suis sûr d'avoir réveillé tout le quartier. Ça l'a apparemment mit en rage, au vu de la force avec laquelle il m'a giflé. Il était tellement bourré qu'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui se passait. J'hurlais et me débattait, tandis que lui essayait de me prendre.

J'étais terrifié. C'était la deuxième tentative de viol que je vivais.

Mon père a éjecté Bellamy de moi, et ma mère appelait la police tout en m'enlaçant et me rassurant. C'était super... j'étais en train de dégueuler sur mon lit à cause de cette foutue crise de panique, mon père passait à tabac Bellamy, et ma mère a presque failli elle aussi avoir une crise de panique en voyant mon état.  
>J'm'en veux un peu car maintenant il est en prison à cause de moi... même s'il l'a bien cherché quand même. Lucci lui est toujours en liberté, pour manque de preuve.<p>

Maintenant, quand quelqu'un me fixe, je me sens aussi tôt mal à l'aise - plus qu'une personne normale. Alors si c'est en plus pendant que j'suis nu...  
>Ace prend doucement mon bras, et le repousse, avant de se pencher et de me murmurer à l'oreille :<p>

- Te cache pas. T'es magnifique.

J'ouvre difficilement mes yeux, et il me regarde avec douceur. J'aime bien son côté là - il peut parfois être très câlin, et c'est pas pour me déplaire.  
>Il m'embrasse sur la commissure des lèvres, et commence à descendre le long de mon corps. OK, du calme... Sa bouche frôle ma zone sensible, et je frissonne.<p>

Il retrace mes légers abdos, rentre sa langue dans mon nombril et fait des cercles autour. Putain... comment il fait pour me procurer ce genre de sensation ?  
>Je sens un souffle chaud juste au dessus de mon sexe, et un gémissement aigu sort de ma bouche lorsque que je sens Ace donner un coup de langue tout le long de ma verge dressée.<p>

- Ha ! ... Putain de... HUMM !

Il me prend entièrement dans sa bouche, et j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser sous le plaisir. C'est exquis, tout simplement. Tellement meilleur que lors de mes séances de soulagement. Sa langue s'enroule et se déroule autour de mon sexe, me faisant gémir plus fort.  
>C'est brûlant, et humide... je...<p>

- Ghn... Argh... A-ACE !

Je crie de plaisir, et me déverse dans sa bouche.  
>... Déjà ?!<br>Il se ressui le coin des lèvres du revers de la main et me sourit.

- Alors ?

- Je... excellent, avoué-je, essoufflé

Comment ça se fait que je sois autant essoufflé d'ailleurs ? Ça n'a duré que dix secondes... !  
>Ace remarque mon air triste, et revient m'embrasser.<p>

- T'sais que la première fois qu'on m'a sucé, j'suis venu en même pas cinq secondes.

J'écarquille des yeux, et il éclate de rire.  
>Alors c'est normal de venir aussi vite la première fois ? Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de ma bouche, et je me tourne vers Ace, sourire malicieux aux lèvres.<p>

- Ton tour.

Je marche à quatre pattes vers lui, et déboutonne son jeans. Il suffit juste de reproduire ce qu'il a fait sur moi un peu avant. Il m'aide à enlevé ses derniers vêtements, et je commence à devenir hésitant en voyant en entier le corps d'Ace. Voila que je recommence à avoir peur ; c'est digne de mon caractère ça.

Il s'allonge sur le lit, et m'attire à côté de lui pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche, faisant danser nos deux langues ensembles. Comment je peux être aussi courbaturé ? Mes muscles me font souffrir, un truc de fou ; comme si on venait de faire un marathon.

- Tu veux toujours le faire ?

- ... Ouais. Mais je sais pas si je s'rai aussi bon que toi.

- T'en fait pas. Tu veux que j'en mette une ?

- Non, ça va aller.

Il me caresse les cheveux, et je me place entre ses jambes.  
>Le stress me fait des nœuds dans le ventre, et ma gorge se sert. Son membre est plus imposant que le mien, et j'ai vraiment peur de mal m'y prendre. Mais bon... qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit.<p>

J'entrouvre mes lèvres, et rentre seulement le gland dans ma bouche, pour le suçoter et le mordiller. J'arrive à l'entendre soupirer de plaisir, et ça m'encourage pour la suite. J'essaye de prendre tout ce que je peux dans ma bouche, et une fois à ma limite, je commence à faire des va-et-vient avec ma tête.  
>Les soupirs de plaisir qui sortent de sa bouche me prouvent que je fais bien mon travail. Une de mes mains vient caresser sa cuisse, pendant que l'autre s'occupe de ce que je ne peux pas prendre dans ma bouche.<p>

- P'tain... Luu'...

J'hoche la tête de plus en plus vite, et j'alterne entre sucer et lécher. Tss. Dire que moi j'suis venu en dix secondes...  
>Son cri résonne dans la chambre, et sa semence m'envahit la bouche. Tiède, amer, légèrement gluant mais bon - comme moi la dernière fois. J'avale ce qui reste, et m'allonge à côté de d'Ace, qui est en train de reprendre sa respiration.<p>

Il me regarde dans les yeux pendant quelques temps, et emmène doucement mon visage en face du sien pour capturer mes lèvres. Le mélange de nos deux semences forme un drôle de goût, mais ça ne dérange pas plus que ça.

- A-Alors ?

- T'as été super.

Je soupir de soulagement, et il vient poser son front contre le mien, pour frotter ses hanches contre les miennes. Quand il fait ça, c'est toujours parce qu'il a un truc à me demander.

- Quoi ?

- J'suppose qu'on n'ira pas plus loin, sourit-il

- T'es crevé et t'en veux encore ?

- Toi t'es crevé, pas moi.

- ... Mouais, alors tu supposes bien.

Il fait la moue, et on éclate de rire. Enfin... surtout moi à cause des chatouilles qu'il me fait subir. Ça se mue en caresse, et nos lèvres se retrouvent à grand bonheur.

- Joyeux Noël Lu'.

- Joyeux Noël Ace.

On verra plus tard,  
>pour la première fois<p>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>sabrina-visiteur : Désolé pour le chapitre court de la dernière fois, mais pour compenser, celui-ci est plus long ! Et ouais, t'as vu ça ? /chuuuut/* C'est vrai que c'est le moment de suspens ; Ace quittera Luffy après avoir prit son p'tit cul ? Et bien tu le seras bientôt /PAN/ *ta gueule avec les 'tu verras'* Merci pour le compliment de la scène dans les guirlandes et les boules, ça m'est venu en tête, comme ça... au beau milieu de la journée...  
><strong>

**Bref ! Mange tout plein de chocolat, et prenons tous des kilos ! DROIT DANS LES FESSES ! **

**acexluffy : Merci de ton commentaire, et j'espère que la suite t'a plu ;)  
><strong>

**C'était le dernier chapitre de l'année 2014, alors je vous dit... À dans un a/PAN/**

**_Lufna_**


	12. Aller mieux ou être Malade ?

**Heya ! J'espère que vous avez passés d'excellente fête de fin d'année, et que vous vous êtes bien amusés ! On entame une nouvelle partie de la fiction, et je tiens à préciser qu'on arrive bientôt au milieu.**  
><strong>De nouveaux personnages vont être mentionnés dans ce chapitre, dont un qui reviendra souvent. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, et je vous laisses découvrir la suite pars vous-même : et sur ce...<strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Pov Luffy:**

Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé, ni même comment j'en suis arrivé là. Je sais juste que j'avais pris mon téléphone, pour prendre un rendez-vous... et je me retrouve devant la porte du psy, que j'ai contacté.  
>Pourtant, l'idée de prendre ce rendez-vous m'est restée dans la tête durant toute la semaine, et finalement, au lieu de rentrer chez moi pour un bon week end mérité, je me retrouve devant cette porte, à hésiter de toquer ou non. Chez un psy quoi... qu'est-ce qu'il ma prit ?<br>J'inspire un bon coup, et presse la sonnette.  
>Si je suis ici, ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour ma mère. Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait peut être faire quelque chose contre ses dépressions et son comportement égoïste.<br>Un homme plutôt grand m'ouvre, et me sourit.

- Bonjour. Monsieur Monkey D ?

- Oui...

- Entrez.

J'entre, et il referme la porte derrière-moi. De première vue, ce gars à l'air sympa. Il a des cheveux blancs et mi-longs, plus une petite barbe blanche ; et j'trouve que ça lui va vraiment bien.  
>Il me tend la main, et je la serre timidement.<p>

- Je suis Silvers Rayleigh. Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à trouver ?

- Non, ça va.

Il me sourit, de nouveau, et me fait signe de le suivre. J'avance derrière lui, timidement, et il me conduit à travers un couloir. Il me prévient qu'il y a trois marches, et on débouche dans une pièce plutôt grande, avec des bibliothèques, des canapés et un bureau.

- Installez-vous.

J'enlève mon manteau, et il vient s'asseoir en face de moi après quelques secondes. J'suis plutôt nerveux, et je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.  
>En fait je me sens carrément débile d'être ici. Il me demande de parler un peu de ma mère, et je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est le mois dernier lorsque j'ai voulu sortir pour aller chez Ace.<p>

- Et si vous étiez sortis ?

- ... Elle aurait pris une cuite.

- Et ?

- Bah, ... j'm'en serais voulu.

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes, et je commence sérieusement à être mal à l'aise ; être regardé avec autant d'attention me fait vraiment flipper depuis Bellamy.

- Vous n'êtes pas parti, et vous vous en voulez quand même ?

- Vous voulez dire que j'aurais dû partir ?

- Je constate simplement que les deux solutions sont malheureuses.

Sur ce point, il n'a pas tort. Je m'en serais voulu si elle se serait pris une cuite, mais au résultat, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été avec Ace. Donc les deux cas sont vraiment merdiques.

- Vous êtes fils unique ?

- J'ai un frère. Mais il est partit de la maison. Comme ça il a plus à faire avec mes parents.

Et oui. Le seul frère que j'ai, et le seul être que j'aime plus que tout au monde, est parti de la maison.  
>Maman chouchoutait plus Sabo, car il est le tout premier enfant qu'ils ont eu. C'est pour ça que d'un côté, je suis censé le détester, mais ça reste tout le contraire. C'est lorsqu'il est parti pour l'armée, que maman a commencée à tomber en dépression. Puis elle s'est mis à me chouchouter à mon tour, à m'étouffer. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris pourquoi Sabo est parti de la maison. Mais moi... je ne peux pas faire la même chose à maman ; je suis le seul qu'il lui reste.<p>

- Vous pensez que c'est une bonne solution ?

- ... Je sais pas.

- Votre mère est alcoolique ?

- Non ! Enfin... elle boit pas trois litres de Rouge par jour. Elle boit quand elle déprime. Gardez ça pour vous, hein...

Il me sourit, et hoche la tête. Après tout, c'est un psy, non ? Il est censé nous aider, pas nous dénoncer...  
>J'inspire profondément, et pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres :<p>

- Vous soignez les dépressions ?

- Je ne soigne pas les dépressions avec des médicaments, mais il m'arrive d'aider les gens qui font des dépressions à aller mieux, oui.

Malgré moi, un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Il va réussir à soigner ma mère ?

- J'aimerais que vous vous occupiez d'elle.

- Monsieur, je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour votre mère.

Ha, oui... c'était trop beau pour être vraie. Ma chance légendaire revient.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Parce que ce n'est pas elle qui est ici.

- Mais... ça m'étonnerait qu'elle vienne vous voir !

- Je suis désolé.

- Alors elle va continuer à me faire chier ?!

Je me lève, énervé, et part voir l'aquarium, sans vraiment regarder les poissons. Elle ne viendra jamais ici, elle dit que les gens qui vont voir les psys sont fous. Et d'ailleurs elle menaçait d'aller m'en faire voir un quand j'étais petit, pour me faire peur.

- Voulez-vous que nous travaillons sur votre problème à vous ?

- Mais j'en ai pas !

- Ha, parce que vous aimez qu'on vous fasses chier ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referme. J'ai pas de problème, c'est ma mère. J'vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait voir un médecin.

- Comment ça se passe, au lycée ?

- Ça va, mon père est content.

- Et la santé ?

- Crise de foie, de temps en temps.

- Des disputes ?

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

- ...

- Oui. Parfois je me sens nul. Cela dit... c'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'à ma mère.

- Ha, je suis désolé, mais ma balance à peser les problèmes des usn et des autres et en panne.

Pourquoi il veut parler de moi ? Je suis venu ici pour ma mère. Et puis même si j'ai un ou deux problèmes, le plus important ce sont ceux de maman.

- Connaissez-vous la différence entre une difficulté et un problème ?

Je secoue la tête en signe de négation, et il poursuit sa phrase.

- Votre grand-père meurt à soixante-quinze ans, vous êtes triste. Vous vivez à deuil, c'est douloureux, mais c'est normal, c'est la vie. C'est une difficulté. Maintenant, si vous êtes incapable de survivre à votre grand-père, là vous avez un problème.

Ho, mon grand-père me fait déjà assez chier comme ça. J'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de cet enfoiré.

- Alors l'autre elle est géniale, crié-je, elle va continuer à picoler et moi je vais me faire chier à aller mieux à sa place ?!

- Ha, parce que vous voulez aller mieux à sa place ?

- ... C'est pas moi le malade.

- Est-ce qu'il faut attendre d'être malade pour aller mieux ?

Je lève les yeux de l'aquarium, et il me sourit.

- Pardon ?

- Faut-il attendre d'être malade, pour aller mieux ?

Il veut dire quoi par là ? Si on est pas malade, il n'y a rien à guérir ; n'est-ce pas ?  
>Un soupir s'échappe de sa bouche, et il hausse les épaules.<p>

- Cela dit, je vous comprend. Quelqu'un qui va chez un psy devrait se faire soigner.

- Non... J'suis pas venu pour faire une thérapie, c'est ma mère qui est malade !

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Dix-sept ans.

- Vous savez combien j'ai de patient adolescent ?

- Non.

- Aucun monsieur, en ce moment aucun. Les gens attendent d'avoir divorcés et d'avoir des problèmes avec leurs enfants pour venir me voir. Je vois tellement de vies gâchées... c'est mon côté sauveteur, rigole-t-il, j'ai envie que ça bouge.

- ...

- Je crois qu'on peut changer à tout âge. Cinquante ans, soixante ans. Faire un travail sur soi à dix-sept ans c'est formidable !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'à cet âge, on a pas encore fait les grands choix de sa vie, comme... celui de métier, du conjoint ou des enfants. Une thérapie réussie à dix-sept ans permet d'éviter d'épuisantes dépenses d'énergie plus tard, et parfois beaucoup de souffrance.

- Vous êtes en train de me vendre votre salade.

- Je crois à ce que je fais.

- Et vous en avez fait une, vous, de thérapie à dix-sept ans ?!

- J'ai commencé à trente-deux. J'ai attendu que la souffrance s'accumule et me laisse sous le K.O.

- ...

- Écoutez, j'ai suffisamment de clients, faut vous investir pour que ça marche.

- Ouaix, bah j'en ai marre de tous ces adultes, qui me disent quoi faire. Vous dérangez pas, je trouverai la sortie.

**.**

Je plonge de nouveau ma cuillère dans le pot de Nutella, et la lèche une fois bien recouverte de chocolat. Mon père m'a toujours dis que je finirai par grossir, à force de faire ce genre de chose ; mais c'est seulement un pur réflex que je fais lorsque je suis triste ou que j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

J'ai vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose pour ma mère ; la changer. Elle ne va quand même pas éternellement se morfondre sur elle-même, continuer à faire des dépressions, et boire. C'est pas une vie ça. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle ne voudra jamais aller chez ce psy.  
>Et puis d'ailleurs, est-ce que je peux vraiment lui faire confiance ? Les phrases qu'il me sortait me semblaient plutôt juste, même si je ne voulais pas l'avouer. J'ai même presque envie de retourner le voir pour s'occuper de "mon problème".<br>Je me stop dans mes mouvements, lorsque une idée me vient en tête : si ces phrases ont réussies à me convaincre, elles pourraient tout aussi bien faire la même chose pour ma mère.

Je pose le pot de Nutella sur mon bureau, et pars dans la cuisine en sautillant légèrement. Je la vois, assise, en train de couper des légumes pour le dîner, et je l'embrasse sur la joue, tout en me permettant de piquer un morceau de carotte dans le plat. Pour ce qui est habitude, il est hors de question que je change là-dessus.

- Ça va ?

- Très bien, à part que j'ai envie de me jeter par la fenêtre.

Je soupir malgré moi, et roule des yeux. Maintenant, il faut que je tente d'arriver à la convaincre d'aller chez ce psy - mais sans lui demander directement. C'est mal de ma part, mais il faut parfois faire des sacrifices.

- Tu vois qui c'est Kobby ?

- Ton copain de l'année dernière ?

Je me sers un verre d'eau, et m'assoie à côté d'elle.  
>Kobby était un ami que j'avais au collège ; mais maintenant on ne se voit plus de trop, depuis que je suis au lycée. Mais on s'envoie des messages, de temps en temps, histoire de ne pas perdre contacte.<br>J'avale quelques gorgées, et reprends un bout de carotte.

- Figure-toi que sa mère est allée chez un psy.

- Ha, bon ?

- C'est marrant, puisqu'à la voir comme ça... On dirait pas qu'elle en ait besoin.

- Des gens sont fous, et ce n'est pas marqué sur leur figure.

- J'pense pas qu'elle soit folle.

- Faut l'être quand même un peu, pour voir un psy, tu crois pas ?

- ... Non.

- Ou alors il faut être très malade.

- Moi j'pense que... Il y a pas besoin d'être malade pour aller mieux.

Un petit moment de silence règne, et je regarde par la fenêtre. Et bizarrement, je pense à Sabo - c'est à qu'il a dû vivre lorsqu'il était encore à la maison - et maintenant, c'est à moi. Alors il ne faut pas que je perde espoir, même si je rate plusieurs fois. Enfin... ça va être vraiment dur si elle continue avec cet état d'esprit.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de là mère de ton ami, tout à coup ?

- C-Comme ça !

Je me crispe violemment, et me tortille dans tous les sens. Je ne sais absolument pas mentir. La dernière fois au téléphone, avec Zoro, ça a été limite, alors si c'est en face, et en plus devant ma mère, je suis cuit.  
>Elle s'arrête subitement de couper les légumes, et tourne lentement son regard vers moi.<p>

- Attends... t'es quand même pas en train de me dire que je devrais faire une psychanalyse ?

- Ha... non, non. P-Pas du tout.

- Bah j'espère bien, parce que ça serait vraiment délirant.

Je reporte timidement le verre à ma bouche, et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas croiser son regard.

- Je sais bien que je déprime un peu de temps en temps... mais pas à ce point.

- Tu bois aussi un peu de trop.

- ... La faute à qui ?

- ...

- Tiens, en voila un qui devrait faire une psychanalyse, c'est lui le malade de la famille !

Je sursaute violemment lorsque pointe son couteau près de moi ; beaucoup trop près. Je déglutie difficilement, et hoche la tête. C'est qu'elle sait comment me faire peur, surtout lorsqu'elle me fixe de cette manière. Bon, OK. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle ira faire cette thérapie.

Bon... maintenant il reste à voir,  
>Si moi, je vais la faire.<p>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>sabrina-visiteur<strong> **: J'espérais en effet que le passage avec Crocodile soit marrant, et c'est plutôt réussi. Je vous promets que vous allez le revoir ;) plus pervers que jamais. Nojiko et Nami reviendront également, et je compte faire ça bientôt (avec une petite surprise que ne plaira pas trop à Luffy, à mon avis). Ace est en effet une personne qui ne prête pas beaucoup attention à ses partenair(e)s, du moment qu'il ou elle soit bien foutu(e). Mais il s'agit quand même d'un être qui a un coeur, et qui peut très bien aimer comme les autres. Alors si il venait à être jaloux de quelqu'un qui s'approche trop de Luffy, ce ne sera pas la prémière fois qu'il sera jaloux. **

**Halala, c'est vrai que la relation entre Usopp et Luffy est vraiment forte, au point de se confier les choses les plus gênantes. Par contre, j'avoue que notre p'tit biscuit n'est vraiment pas discret. Si Zoro venait à apprendre que Luffy a eu une petite aventure sous les draps avec Ace, il ne pourra pas faire grand chose à par gueuler un bon coup sur Luffy et le secouer. Si il est avec Ace, c'est son choix, mais si celui-ci lui fait du mal, ça risque de ne pas du tout bien se passer. **

**Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais on ne reverra pas Bellamy ; un viole ou une tentative de viole est équivaut à dix ans de prison en France ; il a tenté de violer Luffy lorsque celui-ci avait seize ans. Donc encore neuf ans. Et oui, dur dur la vie. Mais par contre, une rencontre ex vs Ace est bien prévu au programme.  
><strong>

**Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**Ce chapitre était en effet spéciale, comparer aux autres, mais j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu. Désolé pour l'absence d'Ace, mais je vous promet qu'il sera présent dans le prochain *T'aurais pas des plans toi ?* /Moi ? Du tout.../**

**_Lufna_**


End file.
